Une partie de Juke-Box ?
by Vladamdam
Summary: Testez vos connaissances, non pas Saint Seiya, mais sur les génériques de dessins animés d'époque et surtout sur les chansons en général ! Nos très chers amis aurons pour tâche de vous aider à trouver la bonne réponse ! Enjoy
1. Juke-Box one : Balance d'Or

Bonjour-Nuggets ! ^^

Donc voila, moi aussi je choisi de mettre un petit jeu ! Il faut croire que c'est une maladie ce genre de Fanfiction...

Voici les rêgles : Voyons si vous connaissez vos classiques ! Ici vous ne devez pas deviner le nom d'un Chevalier ou d'un Spectre (ou autre chose hein..), mais le nom d'un dessin animé qui est paru sur nos télévision dans les années 2000 ( je préciserais à chaque fois la tranche de l'année). Ici, je parodis le générique du dessin animé en question, tout en gardant quelques bout de l'original ( ouuuuh la mauvaise ^^).

J'espère que nos Chevaliers vont bien chanter èé, Envoyer le Juke-Box !

Balance d'Or

Balance d'Or

Raconte nous une histoire

Balance d'Or

Raconte nous deux histoires

Balance d'Or, Balance d'Or

Rassemble tes mémoires et dit nous tout !

Lis nous la querre entre les Chevaliers d'Or

et les Guerriers d'Hades, oui une fois encore !

Nous, Marina et Chevaliers Divins

On t'écouteras bien !

Qu'est devenu le Lost Canvas ?

Peut-on avoir la même chance que toi ?

Quand reviendra Alone, Sasha et Temna ?

Minos ou même Kardia ?

Voila, j'espère que le Juke-Box a bien marché !

Fourche ? Tomates ? Oeufs ? P'tit pains (au zocolat please..) ?

Bisous-Nuggets et à la prochaine ! (j'espère)


	2. Juke-Box two : Kanoninou

Coucou-Nuggets !

Je pensai que que ça aurai été plus difficile ! Mais non, c'est juste que jous êtes hyper fort ! Vu que vous avez trouvé presque tous la bonne réponse au précedent, je pense que celui-la sera un jeu d'enfant. ^^

Le dessin animé est trés connu et est passé sur nos antennes françaises entre 2002 et 2004 (ceci est la date du générique), donc voila ! Enjoy une nouvelle fois !Please...

**Kanoninou**

Comment t'sens-tu, Kanoninou ?

Rhadamanthe te suit partout !

Il t'aime, ne sois pas en colère !

Ses amours, après tout

Conduisent à toi, mon chou !

Comment t'sens-tu, Kanoninou ?

Comment t'sens-tu, Kanoninou ?

Force-toi, c'est tout !

Tu l'aimes, pas de place pour la colère !

Où est-tu, Kanoninou ?

C'est l'amour, malgrè tout !

Comment t'sens-tu, Kanoninou ?

Déclare-lui ta flamme, ne pense pas à ton frère

Lui, il est tombé amoureux d'un certain Sagittaire !

Comment t'sens-tu, Kanoninou ?

Rhadamanthe te suit partout !

Il t'aime, un point c'est tout !

Votre amour, après tout

Ne pourrais sans toi, mon chou

Exister, cher Kanoninou !

La La La La...

Comment t'sens-tu Kanoninou ?

Voila, c'était facile. Mais comme je l'écoute depuis ce matin, il fallait que j'l'écrive ! :)

Alors comme les pains au chocolat on fait le buzz, je demanderai dans la même famille : Le Croissant au beurre ! Allez donner ! Sinon, euuuuuuh... rien, tant pis...

_Bisous-Nuggets !_


	3. Disque one : Ils ont changé nos vies !

Bonjour-Nuggets !

Je n'aurai jamais cru que mes conneries auraient atteint autant de succès .. Merci à tous ! Alors désolé pour ce qui n'on pas de télévision .. mais merci tout de même de participer ! J'essaye de faire facile pour vous ; et en même temps je n'ai pas forcément tout connu de ces années là donc... Je répond par MP pour ceux qui on un compte, et pour les autres... bah en fait je fais comme tout le monde : j'essaye de modérais !

sdeaape : (Juke-Box one) oui c'est bien ça ^^

manganiark : (Juke-Box one) oui c'est bien lui, le grand le fameux ! J'adorais personnellement. (Juke-Box two) Merci les amis pour avoir trouver la bonne réponses ? en tout cas c'est la bonne ^^ Et oui ! Recouvert de chocolat noir fondu cote d'Or de Belgique (silvousplait tout de même) le croissant ^^ Merci !

aya31 : (Juke-Box one) Tu penses très bien ! (Juke-Box two) Il te sembles très bien ! Merci pour les compliments ! Pluie de croissants ? Miammmmm

Alors aujourd'hui, se sera un peu différent ! Je ne vous demanderais pas de trouver un nom de générique, mais je vous demanderais quatre noms ! Et je suis gourmande, que voulez-vous... ^^ Ne vous inquiéter pas ils sont faciles, et franchement là, tout le monde peut trouver ! Voici ce que je voudrai : le nom du chanteur, le nom de la personne dont je parle dans le premier paragraphe, celle dans le deuxième et celle dans le troisième. Voila c'est tout ^^

* * *

**Gloire à Saint Seiya !**

**Ils ont changés nos vies.**

C'était un Chevalier,

Avec un brun de particularité,

Dans une maison où tout était gelé.

Il vivait au onzième palier,

Si calme et tellement frais.

Il aidait si bien les vies des autres Chevaliers !

Il y mettait du temps, du talent et du coeur !

Ainsi il passait sa vie à se prendre pour un réfrigérateur,

Et malgré les beaux discours et les grandes théories,

A sa tâche, chaque jour, on pouvait dire de lui !

_Ils ont changés nos vies !_

C'était un procureur,

Un simple procureur,

Qui pensait que le silence était un grand trésor !

Et tout les moins que rien pensaient que son fouet tapait trop fort,

Qui pour sauver leur vie, auraient bien appeler les Chevaliers d'Or !

Il y mettait du temps, du talent et du coeur,

Ainsi il passait sa vie à juger des morts pendant des heures,

Et loin des beaux discours que répétaient ces abrutis,

Il faisait battre, chaque jour, le coeur du Griffon qui l'avait pris !

_Ils ont changés nos vies !_

C'était un p'tit bonhomme,

Rien qu'un tout p'tit bonhomme,

Qui grâce à son oeuvre,

Nous a ravies pendant des heures !

Et c'est à ce dessin animé et à cet homme

Que je dois mes amis et ce que je suis en somme

On voit qu'il y a mit du temps, des larmes et de la douleur,

Les rêves de sa vie, les prisons de son coeur,

Et loin des beaux discours et des grandes théories,

**Il a donné malgré tout du sens à nos écrits !**

_Il a transformé nos vies !_

* * *

C'est ce que'avais sur le coeur depuis longtemps (c'est à dire depuis hier soir, je ne pas résister à l'envie d'écrire...). Cette chanson me tiens à coeur et j'en suis fiére pour ma part.

Ce que j'ai dit sur le petit bonhomme du troisième paragraphe est vrai. Si on ne connaissait pas Saint Seiya, rendez-vous compte, on ne serais pas là à se taper des barres entre nous ! Et tous nos amis, que l'on a rencontrés grâce à cette passion commune, qu'ils soient réels ou seulement sur Fanfiction ! Ils ne seraient pas là ! Alors sincèrement merci au petit bonhomme japonais qui nous à pondu Saint Seiya ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous mes amis !

Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimés. Personnellement j'ai adoré parodié cette chanson si magnifique (que d'habitude je réservai aux trois Juges).

Soit ! Bye et Bisous-Nuggets !


	4. Juke-Box three : Sanctuaire

Bonjour-Nuggets !

Je suis ravie que le disque précédent vous ait plu ! On reprend dans les dessins animés maintenant ! Alors aujourd'hui nous allons monter un peu le niveau ! Il y a peu de parole et le générique a été vu sur nos télé en 1995 ! Pour les plus jeunes qui demandent que de la difficulté, c'est pour bous !

Je vais vous donner tout de même quelques indices : comme je l'ai dit avant, il y a peu de parole mais à chaque fois une voix (grave et d'homme je précise) vient dire le nom du feuilleton. Ce dessin animé est, pour ceux qui connaissent, un peu comme montre et merveilles (- génialissime en passant) ; c'est à dire qu'à chaque nouvelle émission, on raconte une histoire de monstre ou de sorcière, de mythe en clair.

J'espère que cela vous aidera ! Sinon pour le dernier, aya31 tu as toujours raison ! Bravo et MIAAAMMMM une pluie de brioche aux pépites de chocolat ! * danse dehors la bouche ouverte vers le ciel*

Allez j'arrête mes conneries et passons à la suite !

* * *

Sanctuaire

~Sanc-tu-aire~

Il y a des trucs pas clairs

Une déesse qui se fait enlevée !

~Sanc-tu-aire~

Un Grand Pope qui a les jambes en l'air

Une Balance au dessus de lui !

~Sanc-tu-aire~

Une Vouivre et un Dragon des Mers

Qui s'accouplent au milieu de la nuit !

~Sanc-tu-aire~

Un Lion qui déclare la guerre

A un Gémeaux un peu trop dégourdit !

~Sanc-tu-aire~

Faut pas le répéter !

~Sanc-tu-aire~

Faut pas le répéter !

~Sanc-tu-aire~

Faut pas le répéter !

~Sanc-tu-aire~

Un Seiya qui montre son derrière !

~Sanc-tu-aire~

Faut pas le répéter !

* * *

Voila, c'était la minute de débilité absolue !

Et on recommence dans la famille des pâtisseries ? Meringue au trois chocolats ? Miammmmm...

Bisous-Chocolat-Meringué-Nuggets !


	5. Juke-Box four : Minos et Rhadamanthe

Bonjour-Nuggets !

Et on continue ! On continue dans quoi ? Bah dans nos conneries ! Soit ! allons-y !

Alors aujourd'hui, c'est un générique assez connu des années 95/98. J'vous dirais rien dessus, il est tellement facile ! Et puis vous êtes tellement fort !

Pour le dernier disque et le dernier Juke-box, tout les anonymes que j'ai vu , à savoir sdaeepe, kotone et aya31 ; vous avez tous bon ! Et merki pour les pâtisseries ^^ !

* * *

**Minos et Rhadamanthe**

Dis Rhadamanthe, tu veux faire quoi cette nuit ?

La même chose que chaque nuit, Minos ! Tenter de conquérir le monde !

C'est Rhadamanthe et Minos !

C'est Minos et Rhadamanthe !

L'un a le cerveau aussi creux qu'un os, (1)

L'autre est une encyclopédie ambulante !

Deux frères diaboliques !

Du génie pathétiques !

Professionnels du Nawak,

Lorsqu'ils sont rejoins pas Eaque !

-aque !

-aque !

-aque !

-aque !

-aque !

-aque !

-aque !

-aque !

Rhadamanthe, roi des arnaques

Qui a le réflexe

de se méfier du Zodiaque

et de vouloir sans complexe !

Avec son frère Minos

et leur pote Thanatos ! (2)

Ils veulent partir à la conquête

de toute la planète !

C'est Rhadamanthe et Minos !

C'est Minos et Rhadamanthe !

L'un n'a rien dans la cabosse,

L'autre a une mémoire tranchante !

Partant des Enfers,

Pour arriver à la Terre toute entière !

Professionnels du Nawak,

Lorsqu'ils sont rejoins pas Eaque !

-aque !

-aque !

-aque !

-aque !

-aque !

-aque !

-aque !

-aque !

* * *

(1) : Un os, c'est pas creux ; mais il fallait bien quelque chose pour la rime...

(2) : Ici, j'utilise du familier avec 'pote' ; parce que simplement si j'avais mit 'ami' ou 'copain', ça aurait casser la phonétique, on 'aurait vue et ça aurait mal passer à l'écoute...

* * *

Voila ! C'était le dernier Juke-box *joue un jingle ringard* !

Et comme hier j'ai pas publier, et bah je m'auto-prive de sucrerie, ça fera du bien à la balance ! *remercie Dohko pour ce calembour à la noix*

Soit, bye et Bisous-Nuggets !


	6. Disque two : Veux pas y aller

_Bonjour-Nuggets !_

Ça faisait longtemps, non ? Pour moi, oui ! Mais faudra bien que l'on s'y habitue ! Je crois que je publierais de façon régulière le Mercredi soir et le Samedi soir lors de la période scolaire ; parce que, voyez vous, l'école c'est important !

Soit ! Merci pour vos rewiews à tous ! Aux anonymes comme aux membres , c'est super sympas ! Alors, je vais commencer par le moment "réponses aux anonymes qui sont très gentils parce qu'ils me donnent des gâteaux" ! Voila, pour être gentil de mon point de vue, il faut m'offrir des friandises...

* * *

_aya31_ : Macarons ! Macarons ! Et dans ma folie, je te dis que ta réponses est sublimement bonne ! C'est pas le dernier Juke-box, mais c'est vrai qu'en me relisant, j'ai aperçut que j'avais fait une gourde en disant que c'était le dénier Juke-Box ! Pour moi, c'était le dernier des vacances !

_manganiark_ : Pour le disque one, c'est bien ça ! Tellement beau du Goldman ! Sinon le nougat, j'aime pas trop ; je préfère les croissants ; merci !

_Guest_ : Pour le chapitre 4 : Oui c'est bien les mystères de la rue Broca ! Tu me dit une webradio ? Laquelle, je voudrais bien savoir... Ça m'aiderait ! Alors pour le chapitre 5 : c'est bon aussi ! Donne les granolas ! C'est sacré, n'y touche pas !

_kotone_ : Les mystérieuses cités d'or ? Ah non... par contre pour le dernier , c'est bien ça ! Cité de pâtisseries ! Je t'en fais le maire ! Moi ,je suis la présidente du monde libre des friandises !

* * *

Voila, c'était le moment "question-réponses et mange du chocolat dans le stock" ! ^^'

Alors pour aujourd'hui, pour la prochaine fois et la suivante aussi ; parce que voila j'avais envie ; ce seront des chansons ! Plus ou moins connus je l'avouerais...

Mais sachez une chose, petit rewiewers ! Je suis très 'éparpillée' niveau culture musicale ; alors il se pourrait que vous tomberez sur du Serge Lama (bien que cela m'étonne), du Goldman (comme vous aurez pu le voir), du Renan Luce, du Shakepeare (et oui les comédies musicales aussi !), du Shym's (si j'arrive), ect... Enfin vous aurez compris !

Donc revenons au sujet ! Aujourd'hui (enfin ce soir) ce sera donc une chanson assez connue ,qui se rapproche du style de Renan Luce. Elle est récente, de l'année 2006 ! Je ne vous dirais rien de plus, juste que c'est d'une facilité enfantine.

Aussi, je précise que le thème de cette chanson ; je ne l'ais pas choisi par hasard ! J'ai parodié le texte original pour qu'il s'accorde avec une fanfiction que j'aime beaucoup ! Ce sera donc une sorte de dédicace à une auteur que j'adore et que vous connaissez surement !

Vous devrez donc ce soir trouver plusieurs choses :

-Le nom de l'auteur de la fanfiction dont je fait référence

-Le nom de la fanfiction (et puis lisez là aussi, je l'ordonne ! )

-Le nom de la chanson d'origine

-Le chanteur d'origine

-Le nom de l'auteur de la série dont je parle dans le deuxième couplet (si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous la conseille)

Voila ! Enjoy !

* * *

**_Veux pas y aller...(1)_**

J'veux pas y aller à ce dîner...

J'dois te dire quelque chose que j'ai oublié,

Ma mère m'en voudra,

Mais on ne doit pas y aller, non surtout pas !

Si ma mère me voit

Avec un mec qui n'est pas Saga,

Je peux te jurer qu'elle va me tuer,

Elle irait même jusqu'à déménager !

Ça n'a rien à voir, j'les aime bien tes amis,

C'est juste que je voudrais rester un peu plus qu'une nuit...

On s'en fout, on n'y va pas,

On n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps

On commandera des pizzas,

Toi, tes colocs et moi !

On ne l'appelle surtout pas,

Comme ça, elle ne nous verra pas,

Elle va me taper en rentrant,

Mais comme je suis ici en ce moment,

Ce n'est franchement pas important !

J'suis dégoûte, j'veux pas rentrer !

Et il se trouve que par hasard,

Ils repassent la série abrégée

à la télé ce soir !

Un chef-d'oeuvre du septième art,

Que je voudrait revoir

Une comédie très engagée

sur des combats de Chevaliers.

C'est une série génial, où en plus

Mu est un Bélier

moi, j'suis assis dans un lotus

et toi tu es un grand Lion enragé !

On s'en fout, on n'y va pas,

On n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps

On commandera des pizzas,

Toi, mes amis et moi !

On ne l'appelle surtout pas,

Comme ça, elle ne nous verra pas,

Elle va me taper en rentrant,

Mais comme je suis ici en ce moment,

Ce n'est franchement pas important !

On s'en fout, on n'y va pas,

On n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps

On commandera des pizzas,

Toi, la télé et moi !

Bon, c'est vrai, tu as gagné

C'est ma mère qui me prend pour une femme !

Ça commence vraiment à m'énerver,

Ça devient un piège infâme !

J'ai dû me marier

Même si je n'en n'avais pas envie,

Mais maintenant que je t'ai rencontré

Je ne veux plus jouer la comédie !

Tu me traites d'égoïste ?

Comment oses-tu dire ça !

Moi qui suis malheureux et triste,

Je n'ai que toi, Aiolia !

On s'en fout, on n'y va pas,

On n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps

On commandera des pizzas,

Seulement toi et moi !

On ne l'appelle surtout pas,

Comme ça, elle ne nous verra pas,

Elle va me taper en rentrant,

Mais comme je suis ici en ce moment,

Ce n'est franchement pas important !

On s'en fout, on n'y va pas,

On n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps

On commandera des pizzas,

Seulement toi et moi !

* * *

(1) : Bah...euh... je ne voyais pas d'autres titres possibles sans éveiller les soupçons...

* * *

Voila !

Je remercie aussi ma divine **_AquariusErinn_**, qui est ma beta-readers spécial copine de collège !

Je demande plus, vous me les donnez tous seuls !

Allez bref ! Salut à tous, Bisous-Nuggets pour certain, Bisous-Pâtes à la carbonara pour d'autres (y en a une qui va se reconnaître ^^) ! Bye !


	7. Disque three : Les Chevaliers de Pegase

Bonjour-Nuggets !

Donc aujourd'hui ; comme je l'avais promis à certaines, ça tape dans le haut du panier ! C'est du dur, c'est du recherché ! Le chanteur d'origine fait des sujets... bizarres ? Totalement décalés ! L'album contenant la chanson d'origine est sorti en 2011 ; je vous promet que la prochaine fois, ce sera plus facile et un peu plus vieux !

Donc maintenant ; c'est l'heure des réponses aux questions !

Kotone : Le chanteur d'origine est Bénabar et la chanson est "le dîner" ! Le reste est bon ! Merci pour la rewiew ! Je vais faire ma difficile, mais je préfère le fait maison si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^' Un bon gâteau fait maison, c'est bien mieux que n'importe quelle pâtisserie faite sous blister !

sdeaape : Eh oui c'est bien lui ! Mais j'ai demandé autre chose aussi ^^ !

aya31 : Cannelés ! Merci ! Au rhum silteplait ! ^^' Nougats, j'suis vraiment pas fan... mais merci à toi tout de même ! C'est pareil les bonbons, c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé ; je préfère les pâtisseries genre qu'on mange au p'tit déjeuner ou au goûter ! ^^ Je fais ma gourmande, c'est pas bien... Tout est bon ! Mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien le dîner 'des cons'... C'est la deuxième fois que l'on me dit ça ; je commence à douter... Mais en tout cas je le compte bon tout de même !

Alors aujourd'hui, c'est aussi une chanson ! (Vous pourrez me dire si vous en avez marre... Je prend ce que j'ai sur mon MP3 en fait...il y a des trucs surprenants...) Je vous demanderai juste de trouver le chanteur et la chanson d'origine ; parce que je suis gentille et je ne veux pas vous assommez ! ^^' Allez, Allons-y !

* * *

_**Les Chevaliers de **_**_Pégase_**

Les Chevaliers de Pégase

Sont les sous-Général Pétain (1)

Ils étaient toujours dans le gaz

Avec leur armure blanche et leur cheveux bruns !

Ils ont coulé des jours anodins

Entre le Sanctuaire et le champ de bataille

A se battre contre des dieux Olympiens

Ou à dormir dans des bottes de pailles !

Ils étaient splendides

Mais tellement stupides !

C'était pas vraiment leur souci,

Perdus dans leur si grande envie

De sauver le monde

Où se confondent

Aux travers des humains orgueilleux,

Quelques petits dieux capricieux !

Les Chevaliers de Pégase

Devinrent, pour moi, de grand vainqueurs

A qui il manquait une case

Mais qui restaient toujours rieurs !

Bien sûr que, dans la vie réelle

Ce n'était pas comme dans les combats !

Et quand à leur bac, il manqua une voyelle (2)

Il fallait se retenir de leur mettre un coup d'épée comme Shura ! (3)

Ils étaient splendides

Mais tellement stupides !

Ça devenaient leur grand souci

Mais n'altérait pas leur envie

D'ouvrir leurs ailes,

Et de s'envoler vers le ciel !

Au Sanctuaire ils étaient les meilleurs,

Mais le bac leur faisait tellement peur !

Les Chevaliers de Pégase

aujourd'hui, ils ont 38 ans !

Ils ont trois gosses et une femme danoise (4)

Ils travaillent plus (+) mais gagnent autant !

Ils ont perdus quelques espoirs

Et ont gagnés quelques kilos !

Ils aiment en parler le Samedi soir,

avec les copains du boulot !

Ils sont beaux comme des dieux !

C'est ce que l'ont attend d'eux...

Et chaque soir ; ils changent de programme

pour faire plaisir à leur belle dame !

Ils doivent être père

Et faire carrière !

Ils regardent leur petite fille, devenu starlette ;

Et ne regrettent pas leur retraite !

Les Chevaliers de Pégase

un jour auront quatre-vingt ans...

Ils attendront leur femme Françoise (5)

pour manger avec leurs enfants !

Ils seront un peu fatigués

Et aimeront rester sous la couette

Ils continueront d'espérer ;

bien nostalgiques leurs rêves tout bêtes...

Ils auront une vie conjugale

et seront devenu des gens banals

Ça ne sera plus leurs soucis,

Ils n'auront plus qu'une seule envie :

Fermer leur ailes

et vivre tel

une personne âgée

. C'est ce qui devait arriver...

* * *

(1) : Je ne sais pas si sous-général, ça existe... Mais il fallait bien suivre l'idée de la chanson d'origine... !

(2) : Pareil

(3) : Idem... C'est un peu long mais quand on chante par dessus l'instrumentale ; ça passe tout seul !

(4) : Baaaaahhhh ; il fallait un rime avec Pégase...

(5) : Ca fait pas trés danois ; je sais... Pauvre de moi ! ^^

(+) : Ici ça se prononcent comme le signe, le contraire de moins -.

* * *

Voila ! J'l'avais dit qu'il y avait du niveau !

Je remercie encore et toujours ma chère AquariusErinn pour la correction ; si il y a des fautes, c'est juste que d'écrire le soir ça me va pas ^^'

On peu passer un peu salé ce soir ? Bretzels ? Miaaaaaammmmm...

Allez, Bye et Bisous-Nuggets !


	8. Disque four : Les vignes des remords

Bonjour-Nuggets !

Et aujourd'hui, la chanson que certains attendent depuis une semaine ! C'est beaucoup moins dur que le dernier et y'a un qui va m'en vouloir... ^^' C'est pas grave ; une pizza et c'est fini ! (Pour ce qui ne comprenne pas c'est tout à fait normal !). Donc, la chanson est assez connue, elle a été reprise par quatre jeunes gens très talentieux ; elle est sortie la premiére fois en 1982 ! Voila, débrouillez-vous avec ça maintenant ! (- la méchante !).

Je demanderai : -Le nom de la chanson d'origine

-De quel Chevalier d'Or je parle la dedans

-Le nom du chanteur d'origine (ou le groupe qui la repris si vous le voulez)

Voila C'est tout simple ! Bon ! Maintenant, c'est l'heure des 'réponses aux questions trop anonymes !' !

sdeaape : Ah eh bah non... C'est pas ça, c'est pas Renaud. Je ne l'aime pas forcement, donc je ne pense pas parodier une de ses chansons...

Kotone : non, c'est trop long pour un générique ; donc c'est forcément une chanson. Le générique des Saints je compte le faire ; mais j'sais pas quand...

Tiens, y'a pas Aya31 ? Bouhbouhbouh *pleure*...

Bon ! Juke-Box actived !

* * *

_Les vignes des remords(1)_

Le Terre, c'était du vin à foison,

Les Vignes, c'était le métier,

Les Enfers, c'était ma maison,

Mon rêve : devenir Chevalier !

Les champs s'étendaient

jusqu'à l'horizon,

et la mort devenait

ma passion.

Mais mon pére, en rentrant

me gronder sur le champ.

Je ne devais pas jouer au cimetière.

J'apprenais mes leçons,

pour être plus tard vigneron ;

je crois qu'il était fier de moi

Il voulait m'apprendre son métier

Mais moi ce que je voulais

C'était le tuer...(2)

Le Terre, c'était du vin à foison,

Les Vignes, c'était le métier,

Les Enfers, c'était ma maison,

Mon rêve : devenir Chevalier !

Et c'était mon enfance

Et elle était pauvre

Elle n'était que violence...

Mais j'avais l'Hades

et du haut de ce puit

je voyais les gens mourir sans cesse

Mais dans la réalité

je devais bien y retourné

, dans le monde de l'humanité

Et je suis arrivé chez les Chevaliers

Je suis entré dans une patrie

Grâce à eux je sais qui je suis !

Le Terre, c'était du vin à foison,

Les Vignes, c'était le métier,

Les Enfers, c'était ma maison,

Mon rêve s'était réalisé !

Et il fut un jour

Où la Guerre Sainte fut déclarée

Et où je me suis retrouvé !

A chaque goutte de sang

Me rappeler le doux vin

que je cultivai avec ces gens !

Je me souvins de ma mère et de mon père

de mes soeurs et de mon frère

, de ma famille toute entière !

Ils aimaient leur métier,

comme on aime son pays

C'est avec eux que j'ai compris :

L'Italie, c'était ma maison

Le vin, ça devait être mon métier !

Les Chevaliers n'étaient que mensonges,

Ma famille : un espoir retrouvé !

Les Chevaliers n'étaient que mensonges,

Ma famille : un espoir retrouvé !

* * *

(1) : Ça promet...

(2) : Oui, c'est morbide ; mais c'est le personnage, que voulez-vous...On l'aime pour ça !

* * *

Voili Voilou ! J'le poste le matin, je n'aurai pas trop de temps ce soir... J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur attendue !

Bref Merci d'avoir lu ; j'ai mi d'ailleurs en place une réforme qui dit que les pâtisseries accompagnés d'une rewiews sont très agréables ! (ça veut rien dire ' !)

Allez, Bye et Bisous-Nuggets !


	9. Disque five : Chevaliers torchés !

Bonjour-Nuggets !

Wouaouh ! Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi longues rewiews de ma vie ! Vous êtes trop chou ; j'vous adore tous ! Merci sincèrement ! A tous !

Bon aujourd'hui, j'avais promis à certain une chanson qui allait casser du Chevalier (bon c'est pas tellement les bons termes mais presque ^^) ; donc je le fait ! Après avoir lu ce qui va suivre, vous regarderez les Chevaliers d'une autre façon ; je vous jure ! Si j'arrive pas à changer votre point d'vue ; j'fait un malheur ! (Euhhhh par exemple je vous enferme tous autant que vous êtes dans le bureau de Pandore ! )

Mais avant ; j'vais répondre aux réponses (oui c'est possible de répondre à des réponses vous le faites chaque jour..) :

_manganiark_ : Oui c'est ça ! Mais le chanteur ? Il pleure le chanteur que tu ne l'ait pas trouver... Brioche ! J'adore ça ! Avec du Chocolat Côte d'Or par dessus c'est supra-bon ! Merci !

_aya31_ : Mais non c'est pas grave ; j'fais pareil à Burning ^^' Tout bon ! Pas là pendant un Juke-Box, mais toujours aussi bonne ! Oui pourquoi pas changer ? Pizza, oui pourquoi pas ?

_kotone_ : c'est pas grave ! La chanson est 'Les corons' repris par les Sentors, d'original de Pierre Bachelet ! Géniale d'ailleurs, écoute la !

_Démon de lumièr_e : Bonjour à toi nouvel(le ?) arrivant(e ?) ! Plaisir de rencontrer de nouveau pseudo !

Alors pour le premier Juke-Box ; c'est bien ça, le père Castor ! Géniale la série...

Pour le Juke-Box deuxième du nom, c'est bien_Croissants ! A moi ! ( elle est pas bien la fille en moi ; tu t'y feras j'espére...^^) On le chante tout le temps ce générique, pas vrai !Ahhhh je me nostalgique toute seule, c'est merveilleux...

Pour le premier disque, tout bon ! Et y'a Milo et Aphr' qui s'invitent ? Pourquoi pas ? Bienv'nue à eux ! (J'sens que j'vais avoir le Sanctuaire, les Marinas et les Enfers sur le dos dans pas longtemps moi...) Milo ; c'est vrai t'est pas discretos ; mais Camomille est pourtant presque toujours sur ses gardes, je ne comprend pas comment tu fais pour les avoir ! Nougat à la rose ? J'suis pas fanatique de nougat, même que ça fait trop mal aux dents, mais à la rose ça doit être exotique... J'penserais à goûter quand j'en verrais !

Pour le Juke-box troisième, c'est les contes de la rue BROCA ! Merci d'avoir essayer tout de même ! Bah ; en jeux de mots sur les Béliers, le top du top c'est bien le Saute-Müton !

Pour la chanson de Minus et Cortex, bah... c'est bon ! C'était évident un peu ? Oh la peluche qui s'appelait Jamire, trop gnon !

**_Et tiens, comme on est dedans ; question pour tout le monde : C'était quoi vos doudous à vous ?_**

Moi, le mien c'était une sorte de licorne lilas/violette au doux nom de Jabu (quand j'arrivais à le prononcer correctement...) !

Ca va finir, oui... Si j'suis en retard, vous devez gronder Démon ! C'est pas moi ! Alors pour le sixième : j'peux te corriger ? Merci, donc c'est StateAlchemist (c'est un culte, c'est une religion), c'est KiitChOune (c'est un culte, c'est une fille géniale) et c'est bien Benabar (bah..c'est un chanteur...) Miammmmm ce que tu me proposes a l'air délicieux ; j'gouterais bien aux gâteaux glaçage bizarrement bon; moi...

Et oh ! Reste calme, pas la peine de te casser les neurones pour moi ; je sais que je suis plus belle que j'en ais l'air (Chouchou Hadès me le dit souvent ^^ j'suis fière mais tout de même ! Dommage que tu n'aimes pas ce générique ; je compte bien le faire si j'ai le temps (tu ne peux pas savoir combien de temps ça prend de répondre à des rewiew, wouaouh ! Beaucoup de temps !) Elle est dure celle-la hein ? C'est fait exprès pour les gens qui trouvent tous au premier coup ! Ca leur fait la peau tiens ! Bon je te le donne parce que voila, j'suis quelqu'un d'Honnête et parfaitement raisonnable hein (qui a dit l'inverse ? qu'il se dénonce !) C'est 'Les Filles qui s'appellent Valérie' d'Oldelaf ! Pas beaucoup connu mais trés bon artiste ! Vins ? Muscat ? Whysky ? Bière ? Prend tout ! (qui a dit alcolo ? C'est pas vrai ! C'est juste qu'être en compagnie de Rhadamanthe change les goûts c'est tout !)

Bon ! Je crains fort que tu n'es pas eu la force de tout lire ; même moi j'ai du faire une pause en écrivant cette réponse ! Mais je sais que ça à dut te prendre beaucoup de temps pour écrire tout ça d'un coup et donc je te remercie du fond du pitit coeur que j'ai... C'est trop gentil... J'espère revoir Milo, Aphr', Mu et Dohko a la prochaine ! Et sinon, en core merci et Bye !

_Guest_ : Bon toi aussi tu fais pas mal dans la rewiew de trois cent pages ! T'as presque battu l'record, la ! RIP a ton clavier, hein ? Sur l'acte de décès ça doit être écrit 'mort pour cause de noyade'... ^^ C'est trop sympathique ! Bah...Tout bon ! On ne change pas ! A part une petite engeulade avec Angie qui est apparue au fond de la rewiew ; qui est très sympathique je dois l'avouer ! Bah Angie il est pas content ? Dit t'es Aquarius ou je viens de voir que tu as fais un Freziing Coffiin sur le pauvre Crabe, la ? Aphr' c'est pas polie d'faire ça... Tu le sais, je te l'ais déja dit...

Bon ! Après avoir perdu pas mal de papier à cause de certain qui font trois cent pages de réponse (maintenant je sais ce que ça fait quand Burning reçoit mes réponses pour ses devinnettes /géniales au passage/) ; je vais pouvoir enfin vous parler de la chanson (si on peut appeler ça une chanson...)

Je vous disais que vous perdrez toute foi/confiance/respect envers les Chevaliers avant la fin de ce Juke-Box tout particulier, ! Pari tenu ! Si vous ne changez pas de point de vue et bah, vous me le dites dans les rewiews et à bas les pâtisseries ! (seulement si vous ne voyez pas le gros sous-entendue fait dans ce texte de chanson déjà au départ pas droit).

Donc voila ! La chanson d'origine est TRÈS connue ! Pour être restée dans le top 50 pendant 3 mois, je crois que je peux me permettre les majuscules... Et ça met une réputation mauvaise au Français... tout le contraire de Camus...

Enfin bref ! Je vous demanderais juste le nom de la chanson d'origine, c'est tout... J'suis déjà assez crevée d'avoir répondu aux rewiews, j'vais pas demander la Lune non plus...

Bon ! On active le Juke-Box et on rentre dans son lit ! Action !

* * *

Etre torché, même pour un Chevalier ; c'est dangereux !

Allez ! Viens prendre l'apéro au Sanctuaire !

Y'a des Chevaliers, des apprentis et un Dragon des Mers !

Y'a du Whisky, du Pastis et des Bières !

Si t'aimes bien la fête, je suis sûr(e) que ça va te plaire !

Pour pouvoir sortir l'premier couplet,

On a pris des Spectres et on les a massacrer !

Couper-les et arroser-les de grand marnier !

Le rumsteck de Spectre est notre spécialité !

Pour faire la Guerre sans être bourré

Euh..non... en fait chasser plutôt cette idée !

Chez nous, on combat dans la pensée des délicieux mets,

Que l'on pourrait faire de nos ennemis terrassés !

Allez ! Viens prendre l'apéro au Sanctuaire !

Y'a des Chevaliers, des apprentis et un Dragon des Mers !

Y'a du Whisky, du Pastis et des Bières !

Si t'aimes bien la fête, je suis sûr(e) que ça va te plaire !

Allez ! Viens prendre l'apéro au Sanctuaire !

Y'a des Chevaliers, des apprentis et un Dragon des Mers !

Y'a du Whisky, du Pastis et des Bières !

Si t'aimes bien la fête, je suis sûr(e) que ça va te plaire !

Nous, on passe nos Guerres Saintes à boire !

Mais ce qui nous enlève un peu d'espoir

C'est de voir les Marinas encore vivants !

Mais à l'idée d'les trucider, on s'dit qu'ça va être marrant !

A la fin, c'était pas tellement beau à voir !

Attendez, c'est quoi la morale de cette histoire ?

Ah oui ! Lorsque vous voyer un Chevalier torché

, qu'il soit armé ou non, vous ferait mieux de vous éloigner !

Allez ! Viens prendre l'apéro au Sanctuaire !

Y'a des Chevaliers, des apprentis et un Dragon des Mers !

Y'a du Whisky, du Pastis et des Bières !

Si t'aimes bien la fête, je suis sûr(e) que ça va te plaire !

Allez ! Viens prendre l'apéro au Sanctuaire !

Y'a des Chevaliers, des apprentis et un Dragon des Mers !

Y'a du Whisky, du Pastis et des Bières !

Si t'aimes bien la fête, je suis sûr(e) que ça va te plaire !

Tout ça se serait bien terminer

Si la cruche (1) n'était pas rentrée !

On aurait pu cacher les cadavres et tout nettoyer !

On aurait même pu lui garder un morceau si elle voulait !

Allez ! Viens prendre l'apéro au Sanctuaire !

Y'a des Chevaliers, des apprentis et un Dragon des Mers !

Y'a du Whisky, du Pastis et des Bières !

Si t'aimes bien la fête, je suis sûr(e) que ça va te plaire !

* * *

(1) : Athéna pour les incultes

* * *

J'vous l'avez dit que c'était débilement profond ! Enfin bref ! Comme je suis fatiguée et que demain y'a du boulot ; j'vais vite allez rentrer au bercail, moi ...

Je sens que vous vous en foutez... Non ? Bon bah merci...

J'redemanderais des croissants pour le dimanche matin si possible, Merci et bonne soirée ! Allez, bye et Bisous-Nuggets à tout les insomniaques !


	10. Disque six : Tu pourras enfin m'aimer

Coucou-Nuggets !

Aujourd'hui ; c'est un nouveau jour ! Et comme vous le savez surement, demain aussi sera un nouveau jour ! ( Je suppose que personne n'a compris ma blague ; mais il me fallait une introduction !)

Bon ! Je lance directement les réponses aux questions des anonymes avant de tomber de vraiment être tomber au fond du trou en terme d'humour !

manganiark : Non c'est bon il doit être calmé maintenant ^^. Oui je viendrais bien volontiers mais j'ai une chanson à écrire donc... la prochaine fois ! Non, Angelo se venge sur de plus grosse peluche ; comme Aiolia par exemple, ou Dohko dont la peluche ressemble à un mouton vert pale... ^^ Baies de goji ? Connais pas... C'est quoi ? Ça ressemble a des mûres ?

aya31 : Merci ! Merci ! Oui c'est bien ça et ça fait trop plaisir d'entendre ça ! (Punaise, trois répétitions de "ça"...)

Kotone : C'est pas grave ^^ Merci tout de même d'avoir répondu ! Vas-y donne tes 3 préférées ! Sinon on va passer trop de temps la-dessus et je ne voudrais pas me retarder moi-même en fait...^^

Ah bah ça était plus vite aujourd'hui ! Y'a plus Démon ? Bah zut alors... j'l'aimais bien sous ses tonnes de rewiews ^^ Ahhhh j'suis méchante avec vous... vous pouvez le dire hein...

Bon ! La chanson d'aujourd'hui et beaucoup plus calme et reposante comparée à la dernière Pourtant, il y aura du challenge ! La chanson, sous ses airs innocents ; n'est pas très connues et en plus n'est pas chantée par une Française ! Elle est Belge et date de 2010. L'album est sorti précisément le 4 juin 2010. Voila, j'espère que cela vous aidera... je n'en suis pas très sûre...

Aujourd'hui, je vous demanderais simple : -Le nom de la chanson d'origine

-Le nom de la chanteuse d'origine

-Le nom du couple dont je parle (un des plus connus de !)

Voila ! Bonne chance/nuit/année/Noël/anniversaire/appétit/soirée/journée enfin bref !

* * *

Tu pourras enfin m'aimer

Quand t'auras finis de remplir des dossiers toute la journée.

Quand t'auras finis de juger des morts toute la soirée.

Quand t'auras finis de les respecter depuis des millénaires.

Finis aussi de remaudir (1) les Enfers et le Sanctuaire.

Alors on pensera peut-être à notre amour.

Alors tu donneras un peu de tes contours.

Quand t'auras finis de fuir cette dure réalité.

Quand t'auras finis de refuser l'idée d'être aimer.

Quand t'auras finis de copier tes bouts de poésies.

Finis aussi de me regarder le soir avec tant d'envie.

Alors on pensera peut-être à notre amour.

Alors tu donneras un peu de tes contours.

Alors tu finiras dans mon lit, mon amour...

Tu finiras dans mon lit...

Quand t'auras finis de suivre les ordres d'un dieu ridicule. (2)

Quand t'auras finis de te confesser à des êtres débiles.

Quand t'auras finis de t'alourdir des cheveux jusqu'aux pieds

Finis aussi de me mentir en croyant que je suis un attardé.

Alors on pensera peut-être à notre amour.

Alors tu donneras un peu de tes contours.

Alors tu finiras dans mon lit, mon amour...

Tu finiras dans mon lit... mon amour...

* * *

(1) : Ça existe le verbe remaudir ?

(2) : Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait mal de dire ça de Chouchou (pour ceux qui connaisse pas Chouchou = Hades pour moi...)

* * *

Voila ! Je sais c'était assez cour ; mais la chanson est assez courte donc... Mais elle fait du bien à entendre et c'est une belle déclaration d'amour pour notre espèce d'andouille aquatique !

Bon, je vous laisse aller à vos occupations, bye et Bisous-Nuggets !


	11. Défi one : Le Sanctuaire

Coucou-Nuggets !

Alors aujourd'hui, quelque chose de particulier ! Il y a... une semaine ? Je crois, plus sûre... qu'on m'a proposé un défi ! Allez, juste une seule fois ; je peux m'éloigner du genre ! Ça ne même pas au trépas !

Avant de passer à ça ; le célèbre moment "Réponses" :

aya31 : Michelle ? Bien essayé ! Mais c'est Marie Warnant ! Presque ! C'est du Rhada/Kanon tout con, mais c'est du délire ! Merci à toi pour les pâtisseries ^^ Rayon de soleil ? Où ça ?

manganiark ; Ah bah qu'est c'est tout bon ! J'vais devoir monter le niveau ? Non ! Sérieusement, comment vous faîtes les gens ? Côte d'Or ! Miammmm ; avec des sablés bretons trempés dans le lait chaud... ^^ Ça fera réapparaître le Soleil...enfin j'espère .. (qui a dit que dans le Nord, il neige 365 jours par an ? Qu'il se dénonce ! Je l'ai vu ! Eh oh ! Pays de Camus je vous rappelle ! - j'vous engueule pour des raisons obscures...)

Kotone : "?" C'est qui cette chanteuse, j'voudrais bien la voir !... C'est Marie Warnant, la chanson est Finir ; très bonne chanteuse en passant. Rhada/Kanon est un grand classique qu'on voit partout ; même dans les chansons à la con...Une belle population de peluche à ce que je vois !

Ellanor : Bonjour à toi, l'ami(e) ! A bah c'est bien ça ! Tu commences bien ! A la prochaine !

Bah qu'il y'a pas Burning ? C'est bizarre... Burning, reviens ! (bouhbouhbouh...)

Bon bref ! Passons au défi !

Voila, y'a Bluebones qui m'a dit : "_un ami m'a mis au défi de mettre quelqu'un au défi... Et ce avec le défi le plus débile possible ! Et je viens d'avoir une idée légumineuse : serais tu capable de parodier un générique de série pour enfants ? La VRAIE série pour enfants, style Dora, Oui-Oui ou Barbapapa..._" Magnifique copier/coller au passage ; vous pouvez m'applaudir ! Légumineuse ? Punaise, j'viens de m'en apercevoir... Bravo pour ta magnifique locution !

Donc, je l'ai fait et voici le truc que j'ai pondu ! Ce truc ne ressemble PAS DU TOUT à un générique pour enfant ! Mais le générique d'origine l'est !

La série est HYPER longue ; genre 968 épisodes 0o... Elle a été diffusée entre 1974 à 1982 sur trois chaînes différentes (en couleur, à préciser...). Et comme il n'y a pas 56605 série aussi longue, je ne vous dit rien de plus !

Vous devez juste trouver le nom de l'émission, c'est tout ! Voila, essayer et on verra ! Action !

* * *

_**Le Sanctuaire**_

Voici venue cette ère,

Où personne ne se perd !

Au Sanctuaire,

Y'a pas de place pour l'hiver !

C'est un lieu mythologique,

Où règne la liberté antique,

Des Chevaliers charismatiques ;

Il n'y a ni impôts ni politique ! (1)

Ni gris, ni graffitis,

Ni d'enfermement au quotidien,

D'autre vis à vis que des montagnes de parpaings

Où déambule l'ennui et se traînent des destins !

Ici, pas de trafic ni de train !

Voici venue cette ère,

Où personne ne se perd !

Au Sanctuaire,

Y'a pas de place pour l'hiver !

C'est un lieu mythologique,

Où règne la liberté antique,

Des Chevaliers charismatiques ;

Il n'y a ni impôts ni politique !

Si seulement votre monde

serait à l'image du Sanctuaire,

Il n'y aurait ni crise profonde

Ni de guerre pour le pétrole à l'échelle planétaire !

Et pour chacun la vie serait plus facile...

Voici venue cette ère,

Où personne ne se perd !

Au Sanctuaire,

Y'a pas de place pour l'hiver !

C'est un lieu mythologique,

Où règne la liberté antique,

Des Chevaliers charismatiques ;

Il n'y a ni impôts ni politique !

* * *

(1) : Ça serait tellement beau !

* * *

Voila ! C'est assez dur pour les plus jeunes, mais j'adorais cette série et je voulais la mettre !

Je suis ouverte aux défis ; tant qu'ils sont réalisables !

Framboisiers ? Bavarois ? Miammmmm...

Bon, allez, bye et Bisous-Nuggets !


	12. Disque seven : Avoir une armée

Coucou-Nuggets !

Aujourd'hui ; ou enfin plutôt cette semaine, se sera une semaine spéciale. Spécial quoi ? Spécial comédies musicales, parce que j'adore ça et que si ne connaissais pas, c'est que vous êtes un ignorant ! (c'était attendu ça, non ?)

Je passe un coup en vitesse sur les anonymes ; puis je reviens vous expliquer le kanonique de la chose !

aya31 : Euh oui j'ai osé... Plutôt facile comme défit je dois dire aussi mais... soit ! Tu ne m'a pourtant pas dit la réponse, chère amie fidèle !

kotone : euh, non ; mais bien essayer ! Merci de toujours venir lire !

Vite, pas vrai ? Oui je sais je suis formidable ! Merci de m'applaudir, merci merci ! Bon ! Faut reprendre la chose !

Alors ! Aujourd'hui c'est un hymne à Chouchou ! Et puis la chanson est hyper connue : tout simplement trop belle ! Donc, on connait ou on connait pas, that is the question !

Vous devrez trouver aujourd'hui : C'est qui Chouchou ?

C'est quoi la chanson original ?

De quelle comédie musicale est-elle tirée ?

Voila ! Bonne chance et merci pour les pâtisseries !

* * *

**Avoir une armée**

Avoir une armée ;

Une confiance monumentale

En des êtres aimés,

En une famille idéale !

Avoir une armée ;

Voir leur sang qui s'enflamme

Dés qu'on est blessé

Par le tranchant d'une lame !

Avoir une armée ;

Un coeur uni

Cadeaux des Dieux

Qui meurt en une tragédie

Avoir une armée ;

C'est porter de l'amour,

Plus haut que les cieux

A des gens de bravoure...

Avoir une armée...

Elle est ma vie,

Elle est mon sang !

Sa mort est le fruit

D'une Déesse de 13 ans !

Et je maudit

Tout ses Chevaliers servants !

Elle est ma vie,

Elle est mon sang !

Et je maudit

Tout ses Chevaliers servants !

Avoir une armée ;

C'est savoir ce qu'on ressent,

Lorsque l'on se fait tuer

pour son parent !

Avoir une armée ;

C'est vouloir se battre avec eux,

Avec sa famille au complet

Contre une fille déhonéreuse des Dieux ! (1)

Avoir une armée !

Je hais les Chevaliers

Et leurs regards.

Je sais leurs ruses,

Et leurs victoires ;

Et quand viendra le jour,

Où l'un d'eux

Me prendra mes enfants

En m'appelant "L'Ennemi des Dieux" !

Alors ce jour,

Et pour toujours !

Je m'enfermerais à double tour,

Dans mon tombeau et je deviendrais sourd !

Avoir une armé

C'est mourir à son tour

Lorsque la pauvre c'est suicidée

Pour votre amour !

Et ceux qui croive que, le jour de ma mort ;

Quand les Chevaliers d'Or auront, une fois encore

Massacrer ma famille sans pitié !

Je porterais sur mon dos, une défaite anticipée.

Dans l'ombre, je porterais à mon armée un hommage.

J'espère qu'un jour, ils pourront avoir une vie à leur avantage !

Avoir une armée ;

Une confiance monumentale

En des êtres aimés,

En une famille idéale !

Avoir une armée ;

C'est porter de l'amour

Plus haut que les cieux,

A des gens de bravoure...

Avoir une armée...

* * *

(1) : Ça existe ce mot ?

* * *

Voilà ! C'était trop beau que j'en pleure encore ! bouhbouhbouh...

Des tripes pour fêter ça ? Huîtres ? Andouillettes ? Algues *sors*...

Bye et Salut-Nuggets !


	13. Disque eight : C'est mon tour !

Coucou-Nuggets !

Et on continue la semaine comédie musicale ! Personnellement, je n'en n'aime que deux ; mais la dernière chanson (celle d'aujourd'hui), fait partie de la même que la précédente. Donc cette fois-ci, vous n'aurez pas à la trouver ! ^^

A part ça ; je suis ravie d'accueillir _Blood-Miyuki_ ; avec qui je m'amuse bien ! (avec nos délires personnels ! ^^) ! Sinon ; l'habituel : réponses aux questions des filous :

kotone : C'est vrai, c'est bientôt Pâques ; perso j'ai déjà fini mes chocolats (avec de l'aide tout de même !) ! Et Chouchou il te dit que c'est "Avoir une fille" de Roméo et Juliette ; il est gentil ,pas vrai ?

aya31 : Pour le chapitre encore précédent, c'était bon ! (J'ai dit que tu avais faux ? Je ne sais plus et j'ai la flemme de regarder... ) et pour le dernier, c'est TOUT bon ! Forte jusqu'aux bout !

Voila ! Bon, aujourd'hui : même comédie musicale que l'autre fois ; mais une chanson un peu moins connue. Je vous laisse chercher le nom de la chanson...

Prêt...Trouvez !

* * *

**C'est mon tour ! **(1)

Les Verseaux ne sont

Que des glaçons !

L'amour, pour eux

N'est qu'un piège hideux !

Tout les désirs

Tous les plaisirs

Je les connais tant

Je suis un amant excellent !

Les blonds, les bruns (2)

Tous, sauf un !

Le seul qui compte,

Le seul qui compte...

Collègue et Chevalier

L'écart est léger

Entre son amant,

Son amoureux et son galant ! (3)

Comment peut-il aimer

Son propre élève et être heureux ?

C'est le mariage raté

De la beauté et d'un canard boiteux !

C'est mon tour !

C'est mon tour !

C'est mon tour !

C'est mon tour !

Oui aujourd'hui, Camus tu vas m'aimer !

Cher ami, oui je vais te tuer !

Je vais le tuer !

Non, le blesser !

Comme tu me blesses !

Camus ! Je vais lui faire payer ta faiblesse ! (4)

Les Verseaux ne sont

Que des prisons !

La mienne, je l'ai faite

Au coeur de Camus

, j'ai été bien bête !

Et si j'avais su

Que j'aurai jamais osé

Lui dire qu'il est aimé

Par Milo en secret !

Mais c'est mon tour !

C'est mon tour !

C'est mon tour !

C'est mon tour !

Le tour où je vais me battre !

Le tour où je vais sortir mon Dard Écarlate ! (5)

Je vais le tuer !

Non ! Le blesser !

Comme tu me blesses !

Hyôga ! Je vais te faire payer sa faiblesse !

On dit que pour le Chevalier,

La pire mort est de se suicider ! (6)

Mourir d'amour et de Jalousie,

c'est pas mal classé aussi !

Ne me parlez pas d'honneur !

C'est par amour que je meurt !

Je te trouverais, Hyôga !

Je tuerais, Hyôga !

Et vous saurez

Que tous les Chevaliers

Ont le coeur déchiré !

* * *

(1) : Bah ouais... fallait bien changer le nom ?

(2) : Prenez le texte d'origine, mettez le au masculin ; et c'est pondu ! (Je n'en suis vraiment pas fière... *honteuse*)

(3) : Paragraphe dur à comprendre pour la dure loi des rimes ! En fait Milo explique qu'entre collégue de travail et amoureux ; y'a pas grand chose...

(4) : Faiblesse et Mumus dans la même phrase ; c'est pas possible !

(5) : Pour les besoins de la phonétique ; Milo n'utilisera pas son Aiguille Ecarlate...

(6) : J'l'ai eu d'un type suisse cette idée... (Calembour remarquablement pourri...)

* * *

Comme je l'ai déjà dit : je suis pas très fière de cette chanson... Le texte n'a pas tellement changer et c'est totalement transparent... Donc pas de chocolats...

Attendez... c'est quoi je mots déjà ? Aligato ? Non ; ça c'est merci...

Gomen ! and... Sumimasen ! (pitié, ceux qui font du japonais...pas taper ?)

Soit ! Bye, Oyasumi ( j'vais faite fanfiction multilingue, vous allez voir ! ) et Bisous-Nuggets !


	14. Disque nine : Hymne Spectrale

Salut-Nuggets, bande de filou !

Je sais que certains ont beaucoup de travail ; je ne vais en leur vouloir ! Mais je remercie infiniment tout de même ceux qui restent là ; malgré le boulot !

Pour passer ça : Truc habituel des réponses aux anonymes !

_aya3_1 : Merci du compliment ^^ C'est bien ça ! Bravo !

_kotone_ : JOYEUSE PÂQUES en retard à tout le monde en passant, d'ailleurs ! C'est bien Milo qui chante la chanson 'C'est le jour' de Tybalt dans Romeo et Juliette ; track 21 je m'en souviens.

Donc aujourd'hui ; petite chanson sur les Spectres ! Parce qu'ils sont mes Loulous et qu'ils ont bien droit à leurs hymne !

Pour cela ; j'ai choisi une chanson que j'ai (personnellement) 10 fois dans mon MP3 ; tellement elle a de remix dans toutes les langues et à toutes les vitesses ! C'est une 'chanson' à l'origine produite pas un mec bizarre ( désolé à tout les fans de Métal, hein...) et il me semble qu'il est anglais ; mais pas sure...

C'est aussi l'opening d'un film HYPER connu et SUPERbement réalisé ! Film d'animation, ais-je besoin de le préciser ?

Bref, j'ai trouvé que l'instrumental et les paroles d'origines collés bien avec l'esprit les Spectres ! Vous devrez trouver (plein de choses parce que Pâque n'a pas beaucoup rapporté..) :

- La nom de la chanson d'origine

-Le nom de film

-Le nom du réalisateur du film

-Le nom du chanteur (bizarre) d'origine

-Les noms des personnages représentés dans les phrases _en Italique_.

Je tiens à m'excuser ; certaines parties sont presque inchantables tellement le rythme est dure à tenir...

Enfin bref ! Trompettes maléfiques ; jouez !

* * *

**Hymne Spectrale**

Etre fanatiques de la Juridiction,

Légendes mystiques qui imposent l'admiration !

Juges maléfiques de formation,

Grands professionnels de la destruction !

Nous sommes les Spectres !

Nous sommes les Spectres !

Nous terrassons tous les traîtres !

C'est ça être un Spectre :

Tout le monde respecte notre maître !

Nous ne jurons que par le sang !

La guerre est notre passe-temps !

La mort est le plus fort de tous les raisonnements !

Notre moral en dépend !

_Je dirige la Mort, je suis le dieu qui haït la vie !_

_Je peux changer de corps, si je le veux, à l'infini ! (1)_

_Moi, son frère, le Sommeil est mon domaine !_

_Le monde des rêves est pour moi un monde dénué de haine !_

C'est ça, être un Spectre !

C'est ça, être un Spectre !

Un Spectre !

Un Spectre !

Un Spectre !

Un Spectre !

C'est un monde où règne l'égalité !

Ici, l'humanité est comme un déchet !

La mort nous rend tous égaux !

En mourant, on est tous au même niveau !

Contrairement aux idées reçues, l'amour présent

en notre monde n'est pas perdu, juste en arrière-plan !

Tout le monde pense toujours que

les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont super malins

et que nous les Spectres, à côté d'eux

bien sur on est des crétins !

Mais nous on ne pouvait pas deviner

que pour eux la guerre est un concours de beauté !

Préparant les combats comme si c'était des galas !

Chez nous, on zappe le wonderbra, on est là pour péter des bras !

_Chez nous réside le fils d'un roi,_

_La grandeur d'un dragon expert en droit ! _

_Mais aussi la grandeur née de la Terre ! (2)_

_Un géant de la peur qui domine les Enfers !_

_Et sans oublier les plus fort des rois de Crêtes,_

_qui, sous son armure toute de sang couverte ; vous guette !_

C'est ça, être un Spectre !

C'est ça, être un Spectre !

Un Spectre !

Un Spectre !

Un Spectre !

Un Spectre !

_Y'a des filles beaucoup trop sages !_

_Moi, d'un village, j'en fait un carnage !_

_Le seul point commun avec elle, _

_C'est la passion pour la musique éternelle !_

Nous vénérons tous le Dieu véritable !

Il est la vérité incontestable ! (3)

Si notre Seigneur surgit dans votre dos

vous n'ferait pas les vieux os ! (4)

Lalalalalala...

* * *

(1) : Expliqué dans le tome 8 de Lol Canvas.

(2) : Dans certaines traductions grecques, le nom peut être traduit par "né de la Terre" ; les autres traductions étant "lamentations".

(3) : Yeh ! Rejoignons tous Chouchou !

(4) : Merdique comme rime, pas vrai ?

* * *

J'en suis fière de celui-là ! Evidemment ! C'est sur les Spectres ! Discrimination auprès des Chevaliers là...? Mais c'est bien ce que vous voulez, nan ?

...

Bon ok d'accord ; le temps de demander des cerises et je part !

Cerises ?

Soit ! Bye et Bisous-Nuggets !


	15. Disque ten : Aphrodisiaque

Coucou-Nuggets les gens !

Alors aujourd'hui : chanson tendancieuse ! Tendance amoureuse, je dois vous dire ! Avant quelques infos, moment : Reponses ! Allez hop direct !

kotone : La chanson qui dit quelque chose, c'est "Bienvenue à Halloween" ; du film "L'Étrange Noël de Mr Jack" ! Je croyais que c'était connu... Bon bah non ! Alors ; pour éviter de dire les réponses directement, voila :

"Je dirige la Mort, je suis le dieu qui haït la vie !" = Hades : Non

"Je peux changer de corps, si je le veux, à l'infini !" = Thanatos : Oui

"Moi, son frère, le Sommeil est mon domaine ! Le monde des rêves est pour moi un monde dénué de haine !" = Hypnos : Oui

"Chez nous réside le fils d'un roi" = Minos ; c'est vrai que c'est un fils de roi, mais ce n'est pas lui ici...

"La grandeur d'un dragon expert en droit !" = Rhad' : Oui

"Mais aussi la grandeur née de la Terre ! Un géant de la peur qui domine les Enfers !" = Je ne sais pas : c'est qui lui ? Le connais pas !

"Et sans oublier les plus fort des rois de Crêtes, qui, sous son armure toute de sang couverte, vous guette !" = Aiokos : Non ! Revoie ta mythologie très chère ! Aiokos est roi d'Egine ! (Les deux phrases représentent le même perso)

"Y'a des filles beaucoup trop sages !" = Eurydice : Non

"Moi, d'un village, j'en fait un carnage !" = Minos : non, Mimi n'a que deux phrases qui se suivent !

"Le seul point commun avec elle, c'est la passion pour la musique éternelle !" = Pharaon : Non, mais si il y a des Juges ; il doit bien y avoir leur supérieur... Ce supérieur a quatre vers pour lui tout seul ! Les quatre derniers aux quel tu as faux !

Bah j'ai pas parler du chaton... Le texte montre les grands des Enfers ; pas les p'tits Spectres aussi beaux soit ils... J'aurais bien aimer le mettre lui ; mais je n'ai pas pu... Soit ! Merci d'avoir aussi bien répondu !

Donc voila ! Alors la chanson ! *se frotte les mains d'un air sadique* J'ai adoré la faire ; puisque j'adore le personnage..ou enfin les deux personnages ! C'est un genre de petit remix d'un couple hyper connu ; avec d'autres gens ! Ouais en fait c'est un couple totalement différent ! Le seul point commun est les fait qu'il en ait un efféminé venant du Sanctuaire ; l'autre qu'il soit un Juge aux Enfers ; voilà ! **Vous devrez trouver ce couple !**

Sur la chanson : c'est une très belle chanson chantée par une femme pas très connue je dois dire... Indice : elle a joué dans une comédie musicale ! Son titre est sorti dans un album qui s'appelle "La boîte de Pandore" en 2007 ! Coïncidences ? **Vous devrez trouver le titre de la chanson et le nom de la chanteuse !**

Voila ! Prêt à une danse sensuelle ? Danser ! (C'est Angelo qui ne va pas être content...)

* * *

_Aphrodisiaque_

Je porte le nom d'une déesse

~d'une déesse Olympique...

Ma beauté ne cesse...

~effets fantastiques...

Mille vertus de la Grèce !

Eh ! Annnnnnn... (1)

Eh ! Annnnnnn...

Une robe traîtresse

Peut cacher la vérité !

Mon regard trouve ta faiblesse,

Te séduire aura été une facilité !

Soudain, un parfum me dépèce !

Tu résistes ! On va commencer à s'amuser !

Oui, cher guerrier d'Hadès !

Cette folie, comme une rose noir, est enracinée !

Même après minuit

Avec toi, je ère !

Partout, je te suis

et tu m'emmènes aux Enfers !

Loin de ton royaume

Et des comptes de fées,

Je vais t'apprendre à m'aimer !

_Uno dos tres !_

Oui, je suis une déesse !

Ultime Zodiacal ! (2)

Sur moi, les doutes ne cessent !

Mais je suis bien un mâle !

Une âme à la recherche,

A la recherche d'un amant,

Pour pouvoir danser mille et un tango...(3)

Mon amour d'or se terre !

Cachée, au fond de ton palace !

Sur ma bouche amère,

Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses !

Nos jambes se croisent !

Nos langues font le ballet !

Nos corps s'apprivoisent !

Blondinet, je vais t'éduquer !

Je suis une diablesse !

Pouvoirs érotiques attendus !

Oui, je le confesse !

J'suis Chevalier d'Or reconnu;

Pour son charme qui blesse !

Grand commère approuvé !

Laisse moi t'emmener !

_Uno dos tres !_

Oui, je suis une déesse !

Ultime Zodiacal !

Sur moi, les doutes ne cessent !

Mais je suis bien un mâle !

Une âme à la recherche,

A la recherche d'un amant,

Pour pouvoir danser mille et un tango...

Annnnnnnnn...

Je suis une déesse !

Entremetteuse inter-Sanctuaire !

Pour toi, j'ai délaisser mon jardin pour les Enfers !

Certes, je le confesse...

Comme en terre inconnue...

Pour toi ; je met mon cœur à nu !

_Uno dos tres !_

Oui, je suis une déesse !

Ultime Zodiacal !

Sur moi, les doutes ne cessent !

Mais je suis bien un mâle !

Une âme à la recherche,

A la recherche d'un amant,

Pour pouvoir danser mille et un tango...

Je compte tenir ma réputation !

Je compte t'aimer jusqu'au bout de la nuit !

Te faire découvrir de nouveaux horizons !

Te faire apprécier ce moment infini !

Ne plus jamais s'arrêter !

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en surplis, qu'on ne peut pas danser mille et un tango !

Pour danser mille et un tango ! (4)

* * *

(1) : Je suis obligée de le montrer ça...

(2) : Les mots sont à prendre, ici, chacun pour leur signification. Par exemple "ultime" veut dire dernier.

(3) : Ici c'est pas le tango réellement... mais véritablement faire l'amour...

(4) : Et bah c'est parce que qu'on est un Spectre qu'on ne sait pas faire l'amour ! La preuve : Minos !

Voila ! Deuxième fois pour le rating M ! (La premiére étant les Chevaliers Bourrés !) Vous aimez ? Perso : j'adore !

* * *

Chocolat chaud ? Pour faire couler sur le Sagittaire ! Ou sur Chouchou... à voir... finalement je vais le garder pour Aioros !

Soit, bye ; fait attention avec l'Aphrodisiaque et le Ginseng (surtout quand il est donner gentiment par une Balance ou un Dragon qui a un sourire particulièrement charmant !) ! Bisous-Nuggets !


	16. Disque eleven : Roses

Bisous-Nuggets !

Alors aujourd'hui ; comme certains le savent : Semaine à thème ! Donc pendant une semaine vous allez vous rabâcher le même thème ! Youpi !

Enfin bon, le thème est un seul et même couple qui ressemble beaucoup à celui du dernier disque ; et aimé de la plupart des people... Voila ! Vous devez le trouver ! Y'a un pendant toute la semaine !

Aussi, le troisième couplet comporte une allusion à un OS sorti récemment sur ce couple ! A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de l'un des protagonistes ! Vous devez trouver le nom de cette fanfiction et de l'auteur ! Génialissime au passage ! (non je ne fais pas de pub...)

Pour ce qui est du titre parodié ; c'est un grand classique français datant de 1968. Bon ; le chanteur n'est pas réellement Français... il est né aux Etat-Unis et est mort sur une île Française... Enfin bref ! Vous devez le trouver, ainsi que le nom du titre !

En au final ; on fini par les questions de nos deux anonymes :

Kotone : C'est pas grave que tu n'ais pas trouver ' C'est (Tango) Princesse de Julie Zenatti ! Euuuuhhh... pour ton défi... juste que j'ai fait quelques recherches... et qu'elles ne sont pas très concluantes .. J'ai vraiment du mal à trouver des instrumentaux...

manganiark : Le coupole ? Kessesakoi ? J'ai très bien compris, t'inquiètes ! C'est bien tout bon ! Bravo !

Enfin bref ! Vous avez tout ! Trouvez !

* * *

_Il faut impressionner les roses pour les aimer_

Je l'ai vu perché sur une colonne effondrée.

Il nous attendait, planté dans ce magnifique paysage.

Quand je me suis avancé pour lui demander

D'où venait cette rage qui ternit son si beau visage,

Il m'a dit que même si je le draguait, il ne me laisserait pas passer.

Mais quand j'ai dit qu'après la Guerre Sainte, je le retrouverais et l'aimerais, il m'a dit :

Il m'a dit que le poison de ses veines aurait raison de moi,

Que l'amour que je lui portais n'était qu'espérance en soi,

Que si il devait m'aimer, je devais l'impressionner,

Et je me suis forcer, j'ai combattu et il m'a empoisonné...

Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai (1)

Et c'est un jour après la Guerre Sainte que je l'ai retrouver,

Un bénit durant lequel je lui ai soupiré

Que j'allais le prendre, l'épousais et l'aimer à jamais !

Il me semble qu'un baiser entre un Juge et un Chevalier l'ait assez impressionné !

Puisqu'il m'a dit :

Il m'a dit que l'amour dans mes veines avez eu raison de lui,

Que le poison qu'il portait s'était enfin épanoui !

Il m'a offert une rose et m'a invité

A le suivre dans son temple ; évidemment, j'ai accepté !

Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Oh Oh Oh Oh !

Il m'a dit que pour le 25 mars, il aurait un cadeau pour moi !

Il m'a mis un bandeau sur les yeux et j'ai cherché ma rose des nuit !

En tâtonnant, je tombe sur ses vêtements.

Le fantasme, enfin me reprend !

M'arrêtant un instant, tu cesses alors mon tourment ; en m'embrassant...

Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Zai Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh !

* * *

(1) : Bah... c'est la chanson...

* * *

Voila ! Une chose aussi : Pour les plus jeunes ; ce n'est pas "Elle me dit" de Mika ! Juste comme ça, on peut s'y tromper !

Soit, bye et qu'est que je peux demander ? Euhhhhhh... une armure ? Non, juste comme ça... A demander ! Et une kamui, c'est préférable !

Soit, bye et Bisous-Nuggets !


	17. Disque twelve : Minos aime Albafika

Salut-Nuggets les gens !

Alors tac ! Direct je met la réponse à la rewiew de Kotone ! (Parce que je suis comme ça ! ...)

Kotone : Culture générale ma petite ! Enfin, tu vas me dire qu'on a pas tous les mêmes goûts ; et sur ce je te dit que c'est vrai ! Donc c'est Siffler sur la Colline de Joe Dassin ! Très belle chanson accessoirement mais à force de l'écouter elle devient vraiment lassante... Mika il viendra peut être après !

Aujourd'hui on continue la semaine Mimi/Albi ! Bon, l'histoire n'est pas aussi joyeuse que l'autre fois, voir assez triste et déprimant ; mais elle fait référence à un couple des plus connus de tous, qui lui aussi a eu un destin tragique...** Vous devrez trouver ce couple à qui je fais allusion !**

Aussi le texte de la chanson ressemble plus à... un texte ! C'est à dire que même quand il chante, on dirait qu'il conte une histoire avec des rimes ! Sa voix est grave et monotone, il lit plus qu'il ne chante. Cette "technique de chant" est plus considérée comme une poésie ; on l'appelle le "slam". C'est donc pour ça que la chanson qui va suivre aura un placement plus qu'inhabituel !

Donc ! Le chanteur n'est pas très connu, je dois l'avouer. De plus il est connu sous un surnom... Son disque est sorti en 2010 d'après le Wiki. **Vous devrez trouver le nom du chanteur et le nom du disque **comme à l'habitude !

Voila, je crois que j'ai tout dit !... Ah non ! C'est le dernier disque des vacances ! Je reprendrai le Mercredi qui suivra la rentrée !

Soit ! Prêt ? Pleurez ! (Bah c'est une histoire un peu triste donc...)

* * *

_Minos aime Albafika_

Minos habite aux plus profond de la terre, aux Enfers. Albafika, au Sanctuaire, au dernier étage. Ils ont 23 ans tous les deux et à chaque Guerre Sainte, lorsqu'ils se voient ; grandit en eux une envie de partage.

C'est au premier rendez-vous qu'ils franchissent le pas. Dans les champs du jeune Poisson, les épines leurs transpercent le corps. Ils s'embrassent comme des fous, sans peur de l'amour et du froid ; car l'Amour a ses champs que la Raison ignore.

Minos aime Albafika et Albafika aime Minos ; et si les circonstances ne sont pas clémentes, ils iront à Thanatos (1). Un Amour dans l'orage, celui des Dieux, celui des Hommes. Un Amour du courage et deux enfants hors des normes.

Albafika et Minos se voient souvent en cachette. Ils n'ont pas peur des Spectres ou des Chevaliers. C'est que le maître de Minos a les Enfers à sa tête ; et celui d'Albafika est une déesse désapprouvée.

Alors ils mentent à leurs frères et s'organisent comme des pros. Si se n'est au tribunal ou au temple de l'Or, ils s'aiment dans les champs, la foret ou Rodorio. Car l'Amour a ses maisons que les Dieux ignorent.

Minos aime Albafika et Albafika aime Minos ; et si les circonstances ne sont pas clémentes, ils iront à Thanatos. Un Amour dans l'orage, celui des Dieux, celui des Hommes. Un Amour du courage et deux enfants hors des normes.

Mais la garce à la harpe est vénère elle a des soupçons. "Athéna est notre pire ennemie, tu ne dois pas t'approcher du Poisson !". Mais Minos argumente et résiste aux coups de pression. "On s'en fout qu'il soit avec Athéna, ne sentez-vous pas ce si doux poison ?"

Alors l'amour devient enragé dés que Pandore tourne le dos. Il lui fait vivre la grande vie avec les moyens du bord. Elle lui offre l'Amour de la Vie, des roses et ses idéaux. Car l'Affection humaine n'existe pas au pays des Morts.

Minos aime Albafika et Albafika aime Minos ; et si les circonstances ne sont pas clémentes, ils iront à Thanatos. Un Amour dans l'orage, celui des Dieux, celui des Hommes. Un Amour du courage et deux enfants hors des normes.

Mais l'histoire se complique lorsque la déesse d'Albafika apprend que le Poisson à tendance à déserter. Des absences répétées et son humeur qui peu à peu changea. La sanction est tombée, le rosier est désormais enchaîné.

Minos galère dans le hall de la Guibecca. Malgré son frère Rhadamanthe, sa joie s'évapore. Sa belle est tout près mais retenue par Athéna. Car les Dieux ne connaissent pas l'Amour et le déshonorent.

Mais Albafika et Minos changent l'histoire et se disent qu'ils s'aiment plus qu'à la Vie qu'à la Mort. Pas de fiole de cyanure n'en déplaise à Shakespeare. Car ni un Spectre ni un Chevalier ne résiste à une arme à feu des temps forts.

Minos aime Albafika et Albafika aime Minos ; et si les circonstances ne sont pas clémentes, ils iront à Thanatos. Un Amour dans l'orage, celui des Dieux, celui des Hommes. Un Amour du courage et deux enfants hors des normes.

* * *

(1) : Ils mourront.

* * *

Voila ! Alors celle-ci je l'a considère comme une fic à part entière ! C'est tellement beau, snif ! *essuie une petite larme au coin de l'œil*

C'est banal comme histoire mais avec l'instrumental derrière, c'est éprouvant !

Pour la peine je demande rien ce soir *snif* !

Soit, Bye, Bonnes vacances à tous et Bisous-Nuggets !


	18. Disque thirteen : Je danse pour moi-même

Salut-Nuggets !

Bonne vacances passées ? Ou certains sont encore entrain de se prélasser ? Soit ! Je recommence pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire ! ^^ Maintenant vous me connaissez, et vous savez ce qui suit : Réponse !

Kotone : Très complexe ta réponse !

...Ou pas ! Niark !

Bon ! N'aujourd'hui, on vas deviner du personnage, et je pense que toute les semaines sera comme ça (qui a dit plagiat sur Burning ?)

Enfin voila ; il y a un chtit perso qui c'est infiltrer dans mon calepin et faut le trouver !

Pour ce qui est de la chanson d'origine, que vous devez trouver bien sur ; c'est encore une fois une comédie musicale ! J'suis chiante sur certain style, nan ?

C'est un spectacle français pas très "connu" comparé aux autres que j'ai déjà fait, il prend place au temps de Mozart ( j'crois ?) et seules deux ou trois chansons sont réellement connues ! Il a été joué de 2009 à 2011. Et pour vous mettre un peu plus sur la piste, la mise en scène a été réalisé par Olivier Dahan.

Mais tous ça ne vous en dit pas trop sur la chanson... eh bah : article 22 : Chacun se démerde comme y peux, nan ! Et toc !

Spoiler : (si on peux appeler ça un spoiler) Le titre d'origine est utilisé dans les paroles ^^ Comme quoi, ça sera plutôt facile !

* * *

Je danse avec moi-même

Allez,

Rugissez !

Soyons dépendants avec nos droits !

Soyons dépendants d'Athéna !

Évadez,

Évadez,

Évadez-vous des chaînes de ses lois !

Faîtes ce que ferait un roi !

Brisons les fers,

Prenons les armes !

Ne laissons pas nos frères,

dans leurs drames !

Je danse avec les Dieux !

Je danse avec les Fauves !

Je suis ivre,

Mais moi seul innove !

Je danse avec les Dieux !

Je danse avec mon âme !

Je suis libre !

Moi moi seul le clame !

Je dessine mon arène comme je le veux !

Allez,

Venez !

Faîtes entendre votre voix !

Faîtes vous entendre d'Athéna !

Libérez,

Libérez,

Libérez-vous de ces grands cobras !

Qui nous contrôlent d'un claquement de doigts !

Levons bannières !

Avec nos idéaux !

Avec nos travers !

Avec nos failles !

Je danse avec les Dieux !

Je danse avec les Fauves !

Je suis ivre,

Mais moi seul innove !

Je danse avec les Dieux !

Je danse avec mon âme !

Je suis libre !

Moi moi seul le clame !

Je dessine mon univers comme je le veux !

Je vole avec les Dieux !

Je vole avec ma constellation !

Je suis ivre !

Mais moi seul a raison !

Je danse avec les Dieux !

Je danse avec les Fauves !

Je suis ivre,

Mais moi seul innove !

Je danse avec les Dieux !

Je danse avec mon âme !

Je suis libre !

Moi moi seul le clame !

Je dessine mon destin comme je le veux !

* * *

Voila ! ^^ J'adore le message dans c'te chanson ! Pour une fois qu'il y en a un !

Euh... Ais-je le droit de demander du choco ? Juste un peu ?

Tiens, d'ailleurs : qui n'a pas eu son MP en réponse pour le dernier ? J'me perds en fait, je sais plus à qui je répond... wouinnnnnn...

Soit, bye, Kissou-Nuggets et à bientôt !


	19. Disque fourteen : Dans la prison du Cap

Salut-Nuggets !

Alors plus tôt cette semaine ; car demain je n'aurai pas de wi-fi, voilà ! Mais dîtes que ça vous arrange... juste un chtit pneu ?

Moment réponse ?

Kotone : Désolé pour toi ; mais je ne ferais (je ne pense pas en tout cas) jamais de Grégoire... Question de goût tout simplement. Le groupe est Mozard Opera Rock, et le titre est bon ! Le perso ? C'est vrai que ce genre de copine est cool ! Surtout quand tu connais que dalle en musique, ça fait découvrir !

Voilà !

Alors la chanson d'aujourd'hui change totalement de style de la précédente ! Elle vient de L'Ouest de la France, d'une région bien trempée ! Mais l'histoire qui se trame dans la mienne reste en Grèce, avec de la température j'espère !

Le groupe est assez connu dans son style, la leader du genre étant Nolween Leroy (Elle ne fait néanmoins pas parti du groupe). La chanson a été publiée en 1973. Mais la chanson avait été chantée aussi en 1920, 1940 et 2010. La chanson est très caricatural, donc je n'en dis pas plus !

En clair, vous devez trouver : -Le nom du groupe "d'origine"

-Le nom de la chanson

-Le nom du personnage représenté (qui lui aussi, a réussi à s'introduire dans mon calpin ! Sérieusement ! J'vais devoir mettre un cadenas !)

Et merci à Burning de m'avoir donner l'autorisation de piquer son concept !

Spoiler : En plus le Vendredi, c'est le jour du poisson !

* * *

Dans la prison du Cap Sounion

Dans la prison du Cap Sounion,

lan digidigidan, lan digidigidigidan

Dans la prison du Cap Sounion,

Y'avait un prisonnier,

Y'avait un prisonnier !

Il fut enfermé par son frère !

lan digidigidan, lan digidigidigidan

Et personne ne vint le vouère,

Qu'une fille blonde aux yeux cuivrés,

Une fille blonde aux yeux cuivrés !

A la marée montante, il lui demande :

lan digidigidan, lan digidigidigidan

A la marée montante, il lui demande :

" Sais-tu ce que mon frère fait,

Sait-tu ce que mon frère fait ?"

"On dit qu'il veut tuer Athéna,

lan digidigidan, lan digidigidigidan

On dit qu'il veut tuer Athéna,

Et que vous connaîtrez la mort,

Et que vous aimerez la mort !"

"Mais s'il faut que je meure,

lan digidigidan, lan digidigidigidan

Mais s'il faut que je meure,

Dit moi où je peux trouver une fourchette,

Où je peux trouver une fourchette ?"

La fille ne comprenait pas cette question,

lan digidigidan, lan digidigidigidan

La fille ne comprenait pas cette question,

Et lui a indiquer l'emplacement du trident,

L'emplacement du trident !

Le prisonnier alerte,

lan digidigidan, lan digidigidigidan

Le prisonnier alerte,

Le trident de Poséidon il a récupéré,

Le trident de Poséidon l'a sauvé !

Et dés qu'il changit de camps,

lan digidigidan, lan digidigidigidan

Et dés qu'il changit de camps,

Il se prit à chanter,

Il se prit à chanter : !

"Je chante pour les blondes !

lan digidigidan, lan digidigidigidan

Je chante pour les blondes !

Surtout celles aux yeux cuivrés,

Surtout celles aux yeux cuivrés !

Ce Juge est sa réincarnation !

lan digidigidan, lan digidigidigidan

Ce Juge est sa réincarnation !

Et c'est pour ça que le l'épouserai !

Que je l'épouserai !

Dans la prison du Cap Sounion,

lan digidigidan, lan digidigidigidan

Dans la prison du Cap Sounion,

Y'avait un prisonnier,

Y'avait un prisonnier !

* * *

Ah j'avais oublié : pour moi, Rhadamanthe a les yeux couleur cuivre...

Spécialement pour l'amoureux à Miyu !

Voilà ! Langoustes ? A la place des chocolats ! ?

Soit, bye, bon week-end et Salut-Nuggets !


	20. Disque fifteen: Elle dirigeait une armée

Salut-Nuggets !

Il y avait beaucoup de gens la dernière fois ! *Super contente* Pour la peine je vous fait une semaine à thème que vous allez aimer !

Sinon, répondons aux anonymes plus nombreux qu'à l'habitude ! *Doublement super contente*

Gold-Saint-Girl : Bonjour nouveau ! Moi j'l'ai jamais appris et je repousse tout le temps de l'écouter... Je sais pas, mais beaucoup on répondu ça... Tu comprendras donc, grâce à ma magnifique tournure de phrase que ta réponse n'est pas la bonne ! C'est "Les Prisons de Nantes" de Tri Yann, avec Kanon sous les projecteurs !

kotone : Bonjour nouve- BAFFF ! ... Non t'es pas nouveau toi... Mais s'en est tout en plus respectable ! Je t'aime bien toi ! (Les autres aussi hein...ben vi, il faut donner des récompenses aux bons !) Et comme d'habitude (ou presque) : tout bon ! Pas de langoustes ? t'es sure ? *yeux larmoyants*

aya31 : YEHHHHH aya31 ! Mais t'es pas marrante... t'as toujours tout bon... ^^ BRAVO !

manganiark : Merci de l'info ! J'ai un avis assez bref sur les régions de la France ; et la Bretagne est trop loin pour que je la connaisse, moi la Nordiste ! J'y suis aller une fois, j'ai été ravie, mais j'ai trop peur de sortir de chez moi... Ah bah toi aussi t'es pas marrant... c'est tout bon ! Ah désolé, mais Kanon est déjà pris ! (Miyu en a fait sa propriété...) Pour le poisson, ça a toujours était comme ça, avec le poulet le dimanche !

Je vous avez promis une semaine à thème ! Semaine gospel ! nan je déconne ! Semaine artiste que vous adorez !

Donc vous devez trouver cet artiste aussi magnifique que timide !

Je ne le présente plus. Cette artiste est tellement connu en France qu'il est dans les mémoires de tout le mande et que, de surcroît, je l'ai déjà parodié ! Utilisons un filon qui marche !

Donc bah...** Spoiler ?** : Chanson sur une personne très peu reconnue pour son réel exploit ! **Vous devez la trouvez aussi hein !**

* * *

Elle dirigeait une armée toute seule

Elle dirigeait une armée toute seule,

Elle dirigeait une armée toute seule !

C'était dans ces années un peu folles

Où les femmes était à la tête des hommes !

Ouhhhh... Elle dirigeait une armée toute seule !

Elle dirigeait une armée toute seule,

Elle dirigeait une armée toute seule !

Elle a été choisie par un dieu non pour son physique,

Mais plutôt pour son caractère et sa tactique !

Ouhhhh... Elle dirigeait une armée toute seule !

Et elle cours toute la journée,

Elle cours du champs de bataille à son palais,

Des Spectres aux Chevaliers !

Mais toujours en tenant ce maudit chapelet !

Elle jouait, jouait, jouait de la harpe puisque c'était son passe temps préféré !

Elle faisait appliquer l'ordre toute seule,

Elle faisait appliquer l'ordre toute seule !

Mais malgré cette triste vie dans les Ténèbres,

Elle gardait néanmoins au fond d'elle son rêve !

Ouhhhh... Elle fesait appliquer l'ordre toute seule !

Et elle cours toute la journée,

Elle cours de la cathédrale aux Champs Elysées !

Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers et le jeune Alone,

En passant par Shun et je ne sais qui encore !

Et pourtant, elle assume sa féminité !

Et elle cours toute la journée,

Elle cours du champs de bataille à son palais,

Des Spectres aux Chevaliers !

Mais toujours en tenant ce maudit chapelet !

Elle jouait, jouait, jouait de la harpe puisque c'était son passe temps préféré !

* * *

Voila ! Comme Miyu me le faisait remarquer, n'hésitez pas à chanter par dessus un karaoké ! Ça vous fera passer pour un débile, ou au mieux une super fan ! Yehhhh !

Pour la liste des demandes, c'est : Rumsteck de Spectre ? cuisson à point ; merki !

Soit, bye et Bisouxxxx traditionnels (au Nuggets quoi...) !


	21. Disque sixteen : Tournent les Lyres

S'lu-lut Tout le monde !

Bah on continue la semaine Gold ? J'étais sur que vous allez aimer celle la ! ^^

En frémissant pour avoir la chanson, réponses aux copains ! :

Aya31 : Tout bon. J'peux bouder avec toi ? Ça a l'air marrant ! J'adore ces bonbons en plus, merchi !

kotone : Mais pourquoi vous faites un karaoké à trois heures du mat' ? C'est bien d'en faire, mais à des heures raisonnables tout de même ! J'veux pas recevoir des dépôts de plaintes moa ! Tarte ? Miammmmm ! Et c'est bon accessoirement !

manganiark : C'est bon bon ! Moi j'ai reussi à en pecher à la poissonerie ! Comment ça c'est tricher ? Pas du tout !

Donc aujourd'hui et comme la dernière fois, la description du disque est inutile pour seule couse de son succès !

Et toujours comme la dernière fois, vous devez trouver le titre et le couple dissimulé dans les paroles !

**Ptit Spoiler** : C'est couple que j'aime pas... surement parce qu'il est hétéro... Vladamdam ou le pouvoir du spoiler qui ne sert à rien ! YEHHH !

* * *

_Tournent les Lyres_

Très loin, au fond des terres, il y a bien longtemps,

Par sa musique divine il s'est imposé aux Titans,

Et dans tout le royaume résonne sa symphonie de gitan ;

Et au grand damne de Pharaon, Tournent les lyres, Tournent les Lyres et s'en vont ;

Tournent les Lyres ;

Tournent les Lyres.

Parmi les Spectres de haut rang, Eurydice a seize ans,

Attirée aux fond des Enfers sans qu'elle n'y consent ;

Elle sert auprès de Dame Pandore depuis ce temps.

Et au grand damne de Pharaon, Tournent les lyres, Tournent les Lyres et s'en vont ;

Tournent les Lyres ;

Tournent les Lyres.

Mais elle est attendue par ce Chevalier d'Argent,

Différent des hommes d'ici ; Spectres et Juges effrayants

Le sourire éclatant de son prince charmant.

Et au grand damne de Pharaon, Tournent les lyres, Tournent les Lyres et s'en vont ;

Tournent les Lyres ;

Tournent les Lyres.

Alors qu'Orphée se tenait à jouer pour ces quatre là,

Rhadamanthe se montra insensible à cette beauté et s'exclama :

"Chevalier de malheur, tu n'es digne ni d'Eurydice ni de notre roi !"

Et au grand damne de Pharaon, Tournent les lyres, Tournent les Lyres et s'en vont ;

Tournent les Lyres ;

Tournent les Lyres.

S'additionnant à Rhadamanthe, c'est à Pharaon de réagir,

Le pauvre s'est fait dérogé, il ne peut que haïr,

et ce fut un combat en l'amoureux et le martyr !

Et au grand damne de Pharaon, Tournent les lyres, Tournent les Lyres et s'en vont ;

Tournent les Lyres ;

Tournent les Lyres.

Passent les Stringer Requiem et les mauvais dires (1)

Un combat sans pitié où les deux vont mourir,

Et ce trouble la brûle en ses souvenirs !

Et au grand damne de Pharaon, Tournent les lyres, Tournent les Lyres et s'en vont ;

Tournent les Lyres ;

Tournent les Lyres.

Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours,

Les instruments, les décors et les mots de velours (2)

Et un rien déclencha les moindres détails !

Et au grand damne de Pharaon, Tournent les lyres, Tournent les Lyres et s'en vont ;

Tournent les Lyres ;

Tournent les Lyres.

Passent les Stringer Requiem et les mauvais dires

Un combat sans pitié où les deux vont mourir,

Et ce trouble la brûle en ses souvenirs...

Et au grand damne de Pharaon, Tournent les lyres, Tournent les Lyres et s'en vont ;

Tournent les Lyres ;

Tournent les Lyres.

Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours,

Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours,

Tournent les Lyres,

Tournent les Lyres,

Tournent les Lyres,

Tournent les Lyres,

Tournent les Lyres,

Tournent les Lyres...

* * *

(1) : Les injures.

(2) : Encore une fois les injures. C'est à dire qu'entre Pharaon et Orphée, les discussions étaient très douces !

* * *

Voilà !

Alors c'est p'tetre (et surement) pas la réelle histoire ; mais je l'ai écrit pour qu'elle rentre en rime ; et surtout sous mon point de vue (J'ai pas vu tout les épisodes en faite...) ! En plus clair, c'est ma version de l'histoire !

Ah ! Autre chose : Je ne serai pas là la semaine prochaine ! Donc faudra serrer les fesses et attendre la semaine d'après pour avoir les Juke-Box ! Je ne pense pas que je pourrai faire des rewiews ou de MP ; mais je lirais les publications ! J'manquerais pour rien au monde les sorties de mes fanfics préférées !

Moules frites ? Allez, j'vous invite ! J'fais la tournée !

Soit, bye et Bisous-Moules ! (Ça pince, faites gaffe ! )


	22. Disque seventeen : Je viens des Enfers

Pas tapez !

Ah ! Et bonsoir aussi !

Alors si j'ai pas répondu à tout le monde * se met à genoux en suppliant* Veuillez me pardonnez, sniiiiiiif ! Et puis je ne sais plus à qui j'ai envoyé un message donc... moi pas belle, je sais...

Les excuses faîtes (c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle au trek chez Rhadamanthe !) ; nous allons pouvoir reprendre le cours des choses ! Don, comme d'habitude : Réponses aux anonymes !

kotone : Confiture de Grenade pour ma part, merci ! C'est bien ça ! Elle est tellement bele cette chanson ; comme celle d'aujourd'hui ! Dommage pour les fruits de mer ^^...

Gold-Saint-Girl : Et je pense que tu penses bien, tout à fait ! Héros... dur à dire ! C'est un peu mou leur histoire !

mangariark : Ben bon ! Pourquoi vous toujours du bon ? Vous êtes pas marrants les gens ! Et une de plus sur la liste resto, une !

aya31 : Tu les mets à trois ? Pourquoi pas ! J'aime bien mettre Euridyce et Pharaoh ensemble, idée de Penta il me semble ! Tourrons basques ? Connais pas... Mais au nom, ça a l'air très bon ! Merci !

Satsuki : Tiens, une en retard ! Ça faisait longtemps ! C'est bien ça trés chère ! Bravo !

Donc aujourd'hui, comme je l'ai dit à Kotone, chanson belle ! Je suis très fière de cette chanson, elle fait plaisir à entendre en y mettant toujours une petite pincée de nostalgie...!

La chanson d'origine (à trouver bien sur) est elle-même magnifique. Les Sentors l'ont reprise et c'est comme ça que je l'ai découverte ; le "vrai chanteur" est un homme connu des Français des années 70 il me semble. Une autre reprise à été faite par Chimène Badi, voilà ! Je pense que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut !

Récapépétons : I trouver : - le nom de la chanson d'origine

-le nom du chanteur d'origine

Rien de compliquer !

**Spoiler** : Je considère maintenant cette chanson comme l'hymne des Enfers ; digne d'être chantée de tous !... Et non mes chevilles va très bien pour ce qu'il le demande !

* * *

_Je viens des Enfers_

J'ai dans le cœur, quelque part, de la mélancolie ;

Mélange de sang divin et de morceaux de Surplis...

Une balade sur les berges de l'Archeron, loin des conflits Athéniens...

Une pause calme, entre les jugements, pour parler de rien...

J'ai au fond de ma mémoire des discussions d'autrefois ;

Où même l'Homme le plus froid rigolerait à pleine voix !

Un hall de la Guibecca paré de tableaux affriolés,

Qui menait à une salle d'où notre père observait ses enfants adorés !

Je viens des Enfers !

Et par tous les chemins, j'y reviendrais !

J'ai, dans la voix, certains soirs, quelque chose qui crie...

Mélange d'espoir divin, cuirassé d'un Surplis !

Un rôle de Juge que la sagesse m'a appris à accepter,

grâce à cette famille qui me soutenait ; quelque soit le moment de la journée !

Je viens des Enfers !

Et par tous les chemins, j'y reviendrais !

J'ai, quelque part dans le cœur, de la mélancolie !

L'envie de remettre à l'heure les horloges de ma vie !

Un sentier près d'un fleuve lorsque j'aurais envie d'écouter Charon,

Un feu de bois dans la cheminée pour me rappeler cet horizon...

Une maison toute en pierre comme le tribunal que j'habitais,

Au dessus d'un cimetière où notre père est couché...

Je viens des Enfers !

Et par tous les chemins, j'y reviens !

Et par tous les chemins, j'y reviens !

J'ai dans le cœur, quelque part, de la mélancolie ;

Mélange de sang divin et de morceaux de Surplis...

Je viens des Enfers !

Et par tous les chemins, j'y reviens !

Et par tous les chemins, j'y reviens !

* * *

Alors ? Gâteau à la confiture ou au choco ? That is the question !

Une autre supplication : si vous pouvez me donner n'importe quelle idée dans les rewiews ; ça m'aiderait infiniment ! Mes connaissances musicales ne sont pas assez étendues ; et j'aimerai qu'un peu de vous soit dans mes chansons ; juste un peu ! ^^

Soit, bye et bisous-Nuggets !


	23. Disque eighteen : Grande Eclipse

Bonsoir-Nuggets !

Aujourd'hui nous faisons une présentation calme pour une chanson calme ; à peu prés comme la dernière fois. ^^ D'abord, les réponses aux anonymes (comme d'hab) :

manganiark : Merci de t'avoir fait un compte ; ça sera plus facile ! Je répond une dernière fois en anonyme ; d'accord ? Et la réponse is : bon ! ^^

kotone : Ouh la, moi aussi ! C'est Je viens du Sud de Michel Sardou. Merci pour les chansons ; que j'écoute en ce moment même.

Gold-Saint-Girl : Bon ! Chez nous, c'est plutôt le Goldman,les Comédies Musicales et le Mozart ; mais celle ci est assez connue aussi !

Voila ; maintenant les explications : chanson extraite d'une comédie musicale. Comme je l'ai dit à Gold-Saint-Girl ; on écoute presque que ça ! Et la comédie n'est pas Roméo et Juliette (il n'en reste pas beaucoup donc...). Et je m'arrête là en disant que Garou à joué dedans ; voilà !

Je suis de plus en plus fainéante sur les info, non ? C'est parce que vous êtes trop fort. Et toc !

So ! You 'must' find : le nom de la chanson, le nom du chanteur et le nom de la comédie musicale !

**Spoiler** : Chanson courte mais assez magnifique. Voila !

* * *

Grande Eclipse

Grande Eclipse...

qui un jour s'éclipse

...parmi les rires des autres ;

Voit comme un Spectre peut pleurer des larmes de sang !

Bel

Astre solitaire

qui trouve son origine au fond des Enfers !

Entends monter vers toi les gémissements de Cerbère !

Dans les cris d'enfants qui ont mal,

Pour qui un milliard d'étoiles

sont maintenant celles

de leurs ennemis mortels !

Grande Eclipse...

qui, là haut, s'éclipse...

Avant que les Spectres échouent,

Entends rugir le cœur du Père des Enfers !

C'est la complainte d'un monde souterrain

qui pleure au détours d'une folle...

Et son poète,

Ni vu ni connu

Se console et regarde vers toi :

Grande Eclipse !

Veille

Sur ce monde étrange

Où règne

Ces Spectres aux cœurs d'anges

Grande Eclipse...

qui un jour s'éclipse

pour éclairer un champs de cadavres.

Voit, comme une Déesse peut faire souffrir sa propre famille !

...Famille...

* * *

Ah... j'adore cette chanson !

Pour fêter ça, c'est vous qui invitez ! (comment ça j'ai plus d'tune pour payer ?)

Soit, bye, merci encore pour l'aide que vous m'apportez et Bisous-Nuggets !


	24. Disque nineteen : Et puis merde !

Bonsoir les gens !

Ahhhhh j'déprime un peu sur le coup... travail = pas le temps de fanfiquer donc de renouveler le stock de chansons... Soit ! J'en ai une pour ce soir, et c'est ça qui compte ! Et merci infiniment pour les propositions ; ça m'aide grandement !

So ! Go for the anonymes !

manganiark : Toi aussi tu écrits entre les repas ? On est deux ! J'dirais tout bon ; et bon repas à préparer !

kotone : Chewing gum ! C'est pas grave : "Lune" de Gringoire ; Notre Dame de Paris !

J'suis allée vite avec ça pour une fois ! Donc voilà une chanson (qui reflète un peu mon etat d'esprit du moment) assez... bizarre.

En fait c'est plutôt le groupe qui est excentrique : Picardiens pur sang, ces quatre jeunes hommes ne moquent complètement de la France en passant du punk au reggae ! Ils crachent vraiment sur notre pays, mais leur chansons sont vraies (en tout cas c'est mon opinion ^^).

C'est un groupe fondé en 1998 et qui a représenté la France (c'est ironique ; comme dirais Camus) à l'Eurovision ! La chanson, elle, et parue en 2007 ; dans un album au nom plus de pas banal !

Voila ! Le récapitulatif se résout a : -Le nom du groupe

-Le nom de la chanson

Il y a aussi un copain qui est **re**venu... ils arrivent à qe glisser dans mon calepin, j'sais pas comment ils font sérieux !

**Spoiler** : Ceci n'est qu'une chanson ; pas un sujet de débat... comme sur Youtube, c'est pas génial les commentaires ; je préfère prévenir.

Donc : Go !

* * *

Et puis merde, je vais aux Enfers !

Le Sanctuaire, légion d'attardés

J'les supporte de moins en moins ;

A commencer par mon voisin !

Ça devient sympa, ce qui passe à la radio ;

C'est déjà mieux qu'les histoires de Dohko !

Pourquoi toujours aider les gens ?!

Moi, ce que je veux ; c'est faire couler du sang !

La vérité me frappe enfin maintenant :

L'armée d'Athéna n'a pas besoin d'un treizième fainéant !

Et tant pis si il faut

que je dénie l'armure des Gémeaux!

Ça m'gène pas si je doit

porter un de ces surplis à la noix !

Et puis merde ! J'vais aux Enfers !

J'entendrai plus parler de mon frère !

Et puis merde ! J'vais aux Enfers !

Ça me changera surement d'air...

Ça m'rendai malade d'entendre les Chevaliers

dire que j'étais le remplaçant du Gémeau aîné !

Et si il fallait tout confesser :

C'est seulement durant mon combat contre Rhancy que j'ai pris mon pied !

Que je vénère Hadès ou Athéna,

Ça n'a pas d'importance tant que je me sens chez moi !

C'est pas que je veux jouer mon Aspros,

mais c'est juste que j'aimerais enfin utiliser mon cosmos !

Et tant pis si il faut

que j'doit dire adieux à la lumière d'en haut !

Ca m'gène pas si j'doit

Commencer à prendre des cours de droit !

Et puis merde ! J'vais aux Enfers !

Finis le collègue terre à terre (_Camus_)

Ce qui foutent rien même si on les pique, (_Milo,Angelo_)

les tires aux flancs (_Mu_) ou les hystériques ! (_Saga,Aphrodite_)

J'vais m'installer dans le monde souterrain !

Ça m'éviteras de mourir pour rien !

C'est que choisir entre Athéna et l'amiante ;

J'préfère encore Rhadamanthe !

Fricoter avec son ennemi, c'est peut être pas joli

Mais lui, au moins, il me donne envie !

C'est que choisir entre le travelo des Poissons et la vielle du supermarché,

J'crois que ce n'est pas de l'essor d'un Chevalier !

Et tant pis si il faut

que j'passe quinze heures par jour dans les tribunaux !

Ca m'gène pas si je doit

Faire confiance à des Spectres pas très droits !

Et puis merde ! J'vais aux Enfers !

Je n'entendrai plus parler de mon frère !

Je suis fier ! J'vais aux Enfers !

Ça me changera d'air et je quitterais le Sanctuaire !

* * *

Voila !

Ah... J'adore cette chanson ; surtout les surnoms donner aux Chevaliers ! On peut féliciter le petit bonhomme en mousse qui s'est introduit dans mon calepin pour nous pondre ça !

Donc, au plaisir de voir vos réponses et cous appréciations !

Bye et Bisous-Nuggets !

(Tiens j'ai rien demander ce soir... suis-je malade ?)


	25. Disque twenty : A toi dirais-je

Hallo !

Je passe vite fait (même si c'est pas beau du tout), avec une chanson si minuscule qu'elle ne mérite même pas le titre de "chanson" ! Donc :

Kotonou que j'aime : Pas grave. : 'Et puis merde, je vote à droite' des Fatals Picard ! Nouq, le dernier solstice d'été ; on a eu des chutes de neiges, donc on a fait pseudo-ski !... Région de m*****...

Donc j'explique rien de la chanson ; à part que c'est une comptine qu'on chante aux enfants (et reprise dans la comédie Musicale Mozart Opéra Rock ; la où je l'ai trouvée !) ^^

Vous devez trouver : -le nom de la comptine

-le couple

Donc... **Spoiler** ? : Je déteste ce couple (car hétéro) et je crois l'avoir dit dans plusieurs rewiews de fic.

* * *

A toi dirais-je mon frère

A toi dirais-je mon frère,

Ce qui cause ma terrible fièvre.

Depuis que j'ai vu le Chevalier de L'Aigle

Me regarder d'un air espiègle,

Mon coeur fond à chaques voltages,

délivrés à chaqun de ses sourires sans âge !...

C'est à la réunion du Grand Pope

Que j'ai remarquer cette belle antilope ;

Et sous l'esprit de ma constellation,

Je la fit proie de mes crocs de passion.

Hélas, mon frère, un faux pas,

Me fit tomber dans ses bras...

* * *

Et comme disais Kiitchoune : Est ce que le Lion est un boulet ? Bien sur !

Je crois que ce fut le chapitre le plus court de l'histoire de !

Sur ce, je file en demander le reste d'un repas et donc : Bisouxxx-Nuggets !


	26. Disque twenty one : Quand on arrive à

Salut- Nuggets !

Semaine à thème ? D'accord ! (Non, je ne me parle pas toute seule, pas du tout...) Réponses aux anonymes ? Bien sur !

kotone : Il faudra que tu penses à te faire un compte, ma chère ^^ ; ça sera plus facile ! Soit passons ! Chèvres dressées ? Capricorne ? Le couple est bon, le nom non. C'est "Ah ! vous dirais-je Maman". J'ai déjà fait du Tri Yann : Disque fourteen : Dans la Prison Du Cap Sounion !

Donc ! Semaine à thème ! Et pas n'importe quel thème !

Celui-ci, je l'ai intitulé : "C*nnard ! "

Joli, comme nom n'est-ce pas ? Et bien entendu, c'est la troisième chanson rating M ! J'espère que vous apprécierez le genre !

En parlant de la chanson ; voici quelques infos : Elle est assez connue, composée en 1978, est extraite de l'album Starmania. Nanette Workman a travaillé dessus avec le chanteur principal. Ce dernier la reprendra en 1981 pour l'Olympia. En 2010, elle est reprise par une comédie musicale (c'est entonnant : c'est là où je l'ai trouvée ! ^^)

Voilà ! Facile ? Et puis en voyant le titre, c'est tout de suite plus facile !

Sinon, l'histoire qu'elle raconte chez moi ; c'est les Chevaliers qui font des c*nneries (comme d'habitude, hein !). C'est plutôt quatre Chevaliers en particulier. Un quatuor peu surprenant mais sympatique, car sadique (pourtant Milo n'est pas dedans !). Deux de vos Chouchous adorés sont dedans (je pense particulièrement à Miyu, Penta et Burning ! Hein, les filles ? Vos mecs, ils font des trucs pas bien ; faut les surveiller !)

Vous devez trouver : -Les noms des quatre Chevaliers décrits

-Le nom du chanteur principal

-Le nom du disque

Voilà ! Enjoy !

**Spoiler **: C'est du pas beau ce qui va suivre... Ou là, vraiment pas beau !

* * *

Quand on arrive à Athènes

Quand les gens simples dorment sans peines,

Dans les grattes-ciels bien éclairés,

C'est l'heure où les Chevaliers

Descendent sur Athènes !

Qui est-ce qui viole les filles

La veille de grandes Guerres ?

Qui explose les centrales nucléaires ?

C'est toujours les Chevaliers !

Alors les gens restent tétanisés,

En nous voyant, le sang aux pupilles !

Quand on arrive à Athènes,

Le Squale a envie de gloire !

Son regard remplit de haine

Mais affreusement beau à voir !

Un gars qui se maquille,

Ça fait rire les passants !

Mais quand ils voient le sang

Qui couvre ses roses de pouvoir,

Ça fait l'effet produit quand tu flingues un vieillard !

Quand on arrive à Athènes !

Nous tout c'qu'on veut c'est un morceau de chaire,

De la viande avant la Guerre !

On n'a pas l'temps d'attendre le coup d'foudre !

Nous tout c'qu'on veut c'est tuer et plaire,

Tuer et faire l'amour : c'est ça notre vie sur Terre !

On prend tout c'qu'on veut, il faudra vous y résoudre !

Quand on arrive à Athènes

Le Seki Shiki Meikai Ha

Est un mal cancérigène

Que les femmes ne supportent pas !

Le sang, le sperme et les larmes,

Le maître des Enfers et des viols,

C'est le grand Sex-symbol !

Mais sa ruse reste sa plus grande arme !

Alors ne cédez pas à ses charmes...!

Quand on arrive à Athènes !

Quand deux étoiles brillent,

Sadiques dans le noir,

Vos esprit se vrillent

Jusqu'à ne plus voir ces deux c*nnards.

Ils agissent en duo.

Ils ont l'esprit vil

De l'Autre ; grand dague habile

Qui tranche dans le soir !

Du moins, les Jumeaux

Apparaissent dans les journaux !

Quand frappe leur commune haine !

Nous tout c'qu'on veut c'est un morceau de chaire,

De la viande avant la Guerre !

On n'a pas l'temps d'attendre le coup d'foudre !

Nous tout c'qu'on veut c'est tuer et plaire,

Tuer et faire l'amour : c'est ça notre vie sur Terre !

On prend tout c'qu'on veut, il faudra vous y résoudre !

Quand viendra la Guerre Sainte, on aura plus de temps !

Si on ne vit pas maintenant,

Demain il sera trop tard !

Tue ou tu mourras ce soir !

On va te déchiq'ter !

Si vous allez vous promener,

Restez sur les chemins illuminés,

De peur que vous rencontrerez un Chevalier !

Ne cédez pas à nos charmes !

Il n'y aura ni rescapés ni alarme !

Quand on arrive à Athènes !

* * *

Oui, je sais ; certaines d'entre vous voudraient bien les voir ! Moi la première ! Mais apparemment c'est un pitit peu dangereux... donc je passe mon tour !

N'empêche que j'adore leur jeu !

Ah... la magie des charmes... que c'est beau !

Tuer et faire l'amour... la devise d'Arés !

Bon ! Gingembre, Ginseng, Fraises ?

Soit, bye et Faites attention ! Les Chevaliers sont partout ! Il y en a peut être un derriére vous !

_A Miyu et Penta : Regardez si vos Chouchous ne rentrent pas les mains pleines de sang...Ils pourraient être mauvais pour la santé, ces deux là ! _

Bisous ensanglantés !


	27. Disque twenty-two : Ah ! Si j'étais

Salu-PAS TAPER !

J'étais trop fatiguée hier soir, vous comprenez... Travail, fin d'année, portes ouvertes du collège, les ptits oiseaux ; vous voyez ; tout ça ! Oui je sais c'est trop simple comme excuse mais bon ; ça tient la route ! Mais mieux vaut plus tard que jamais !

Pour la peine je me rattrape en terminant cette semaine sur quelqu'un que vous aimez bien ! (Et oui Penta : encore lui !)

Kotone, pour ton problème, j'sais pas trop... Essaye de re-envoyer un mail ! La chanson est "Quand on arrive en ville" de Daniel Balavoine. Les gens sont bon ! Yep, Dark Saga ou "Loki" ! Pour ton défi : j'y travaille ! Mais vu que je n'ai vu trop de moyen de changer la phrase principale qui est aussi le nom du titre ; je mettrai la parodie en suppléant d'une autre parodie !

BLUEBONES ! Copine ! Si je te reconnais voyons ! Nan.. j'ai pas encore fait tout petit défi... C'est à dire qu'on est (même si on ne le voit pas trop) en été... et une chanson de noël, ça fait un peu tache quoi... Et puis il n'y en a pas trop en français ; mais, promis ! Je chercherai ! Pour la réponse à la dernière chanson ; regarde au dessus ; et qui a dit que j'avais la flemme ! (pour lui dire qu'il a totalement raison !)

Enfin soit ! Aujourd'hui (ou plutôt hier..) : chanson très peu connu ! Ça change ! Les chanteurs originaux composent des chansons qui pourraient s'apparenter à celles des Fatals Picards ; sauf que ce n'est pas sur la politique ! Le groupe est mené par Erwan Roux, qui le principal chanteur. Ils ont fait que trois albums, dont le premier porte le nom de la chanson original ici parodiée.

Voilà ! Vous avez tous ce qu'il vous faut !

Et pour ce qui est du thème de cette semaine ; le personnage représenté dans ce disque se passe pour un vrai c*nnard !

Spoiler : Aphrodite a de gros problèmes de personnalité chez complètement ! .. Un jour il ressemble à... Aphr ; et d'autres jours il ressemble plus à Mr Freeze ! Un peu de sous entendu Cam/Aphro aussi.

Bref ! Allons y !

* * *

Ah ! Si j'étais un Chevalier sérieux !

Ah ! Si j'étais un Chevalier sérieux,

J'aurais un armure toute polie,

Un temple rangé (au moins un peu)

Une réputation un peu plus jolie !

Tout les matins dans l'arène

Avec mon ami d'poissiréne.

J'irais bosser comme tout ces cons,

J'serais en couple avec le Poisson !

Mais j'suis complètement dérangé,

Et 'pis j'ai pas envie d'bosser !

Moi, j'reste au fond d'ma casa

A faire tout plein d'pizzas !

Célibataire endurci

On envie ma tronche de cake !

Moi, j'me la joue Chevalier maudit !

J'ai mon propre genre : cigarette au bec !

Ah ! Si j'étais un Chevalier normal !

J'défendrais la Veuve, l'Orphelin,

J'protégerais les humains banals,

Comme si c'était une habitude du coin...

Si j'étais un tarlouze,

Il y aurai pas d'revendication sur ma pelouse,

J'obéirais à Athéna,

Pire que ce chien de Seiya !

Mais je suis excessivement énervé !

Alors j'suis contre la paix !

Si il n'y a pas de guerre ou de sang,

Moi j'fout l'camp !

Et je suis pas un mec sympa,

Essaye toujours de discuter,

Mais tu finiras comme tout ceux-là !

T'as pas intérêt à m'approcher !

Ah ! Si je trouvai sur mon passage quelques jolies,

Ça m'ferait passer l'temps !

J'préfère ça que toutes ces nuits

Passées en compagnie d'un travelo déprimant !

Car si vous croyez d'Aphr' est un commère

C'est que vous n'êtes jamais aller au Sanctuaire !

Il est aussi froid qu'le con du onzième !

Et ça doit bien être lui son problème...

En clair, c'est un mauvaise affaire,

Un coup aussi bruyant qu'un cimetière !

Le silence au lit doit être contagieux !

Il n'a que ces fleurs à l'esprit, la cul-terreux !

Du coup j'm'en vais du Sanctuaire !

J'vais boire et voir aux Enfers !

C'est p'tetre un peu dégelasse,

Mais en échange j'vous laisse ma place !

Ah ! Si j'étais docile et serviable,

Si j'étais quelqu'un d'aimable,

Mais l'blème, c'est que je ne l'suis pas !

J'suis pas faire comme Shura,

J'supporte pas Athéna,

J'préfère ne pas rester là,

J'dis adieu et la vérité sur ma foi :

J'suis d'venu Gold pour qu'on m'laisse tranquille !

* * *

Si vous comprenez pas le texte, c'est normal !

Bah c'est un peu rater mon Loulou, hein ?! T'en as deux sur ton dos (Penta + Burning ; pas d'bol ! ) !

Voila ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus ; malgré le retard...

Soit, Bye et bisous-Dragibus Noirs !


	28. Disque twenty-three : Maudit Andromède

Salut-Nuggets !

Alors double passage ! Promis ! (KiitchOune, prend en d'la graine !) Chanson + Défi de Kotone ! Voilà ! En parlant d'elle..:

Kotone : Bah moi je me connecte avec mon compte Google. Je ne me souviens jamais de mon mot de passe... Sinon y'a Facebook. Pour le perso, tu crois bien mais pour le nom de la chanson non. J'ai tenté de la faire celle que tu dis (La vie d'aventurier d'aillieurs) . Mais ce n'est pas ça ! C'est Ah si j'étais grand et beau de Mr Roux. Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser !

Donc ! En premier je passe ma chanson ! (Et toc pour kotone !) Le chanteur est très connu en France mais cette chanson doit bien être une des moins célèbres qu'il a fait. Ce chanteur pur français est actif depuis 1965 et a commencer avec _Le Madras_. Mais sa réelle réussite grâce une censure.

Le nom de la chanson est une expression quebecquoise (salut-désolé Queen ^^ !) Mais je n'ai pas la date...

Tous ça n'est qu'information, ça doit être chiant à lire quand j'y pense ! Mais bon il faut bien !

Le perso introduit est clairement dit, pas de problème la-dessus ! Et 'pis tout le monde l'aime ; y'a pas de raisons de ne pas le mettre !

Donc vous devez trouver : -Le nom du chanteur (je crois que l'ai déjà fait en plus)

-Le nom de la chanson

- Le nom du perso

Pas de **Spoiler, **parce que les miens ne servent à rien.

* * *

Maudit Andromède

Je me bat pour Athéna,

Je me débat chez Hadès.

Je serai le frère de Pandora,

Mais je n'ai aucune envie qu'on m'appelle "votre Altesse" !

Je n'ais rien fait pour ça,

Les divinités sont formelles :

Réincarnations des Ténèbres, tu seras !

Mais je n'ai aucune envie du pouvoir éternel !

Je ne peux faire comme tout ces Chevaliers !

Foudroyer comme le Lion,

Foncer comme le Bélier,

Piquer comme le Scorpion,

Geler comme le Verseau,

Trancher comme le Capricorne,

Broyer comme le Taureau

Mais je partage mon destin avec Alone !

A en croire Rhadamanthe,

Qui je suis, je n'en sais rien,

Un cosmos d'une puissance menaçante

Le plus pur des Humains !

Je n'ai que des chaînes pour me défendre,

C'n'est pas encore assez

Il y a mon frère pour les reprendre

J'l'entend se battre toute la journée !

Maudit Andromède !

Âme vouée à l'errance,

Maudit Andromède !

On connait tes souvenirs d'enfance,

Maudit Andromède !

Le Passé n'a plus d'importance,

Maudit Andromède !

Où est ton rêve d'indépendance ?

Je ne peux faire comme tout les autres :

Voler comme la Vouivre

Si j'essaye, j'me vautre !

Je ne sais revivre

Comme un Juge des Enfers,

Ni produire une énergie

Capable de détruire le Sanctuaire !

Mais ils m'aiment ; ça doit être une maladie !

A en croire Rhadamanthe,

Qui je suis, je n'en sais rien,

Un cosmos d'une puissance menaçante

Le plus pur des Humains !

Je suis un grand pacifiste,

Mais je suis au centre de la Guerre.

Ils me croient Seigneur libéraliste,

Mais je ne suis qu'un Homme grégaire !

Maudit Andromède !

Toujours au cœur d'une résistance

Maudit Andromède !

On n'sait jamais sur quoi tu danses

Maudit Andromède !

Le chemin de la différence

Maudit Andromède !

Où est ton rêve d'indépendance ?

Maudit Andromède !

Âme vouée à l'errance,

Maudit Andromède !

On connait tes souvenirs d'enfance,

Maudit Andromède !

Le Passé n'a plus d'importance,

Maudit Andromède !

Où est ton rêve d'indépendance ?

* * *

Voilà ! P'tite chanson sympathique faite avant de partir pour le collège (en chipant un CD à ma mère accessoirement)

Enfin bref ! A tout de suite !


	29. Défi two : Il en faut peu

Re-Salut !

Kotone, voici ton moment !

Donc, comme elle m'a demandé : C'est une chanson de Disney ; avec deux de ses persos préférés dedans.

Cela ce présente un peu comme une fic où il y a une chanson incrustée.

Pour ceux qui se demandent ; je l'a met en suppléant parce que j'ai gardé la phrase principale et est donc évidente ; voilà !

Pourtant je tiens un peu à m'excuser. Je crois, kotone, que tu attendais une chanson plus portée sur Cheshire ? Bah c'est raté ! Il est dedans, 'Lia essaye juste de le pervertir ; mais c'est pas grave !

Il n'a rien à deviner à priori...Enfin une rewiew c'est toujours sympa !

Soit ! Enjoy ?

* * *

Il en faut peu pour être heureux !

... (Aiolia) : Tu veux que je te dise, toi ? Tu me plais ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le Grand Sage Chevalier de la Vierge Shaka, qui avait suivi le jeune Spectre ; répondit au Chevalier du Lion :

(Shaka) : Cheshire ; et il va immédiatement retourner aux Enfers !

(Aiolia) : Quoi "retourner aux Enfers ?" ?! Mais il vont l'gacher ! Il vont faire de lui un Spectre !

Ce dernier ajouta avec enthousiasme :

(Cheshire) : ~Mia ! Oui Lion ! J'veux rester ici avec vous !

(Aiolia, lui tapotant la tête) : Mais oui, tu parles que tu restes !

Mais le grand-immense-divin-enfin-vous-aurez-compris Shaka s'insurgea et fit remarquer :

(Shaka) : Ah ! Et de quelle façon veux-tu que Shion accepte ?!

(Aiolia, se moquant complètement du Grand Pope) : De quelle façon veux-tu qu'le vieux bouc accepte ?! Qu'est ce que ça veux dire : de quelle façon veux-tu qu'il accepte ?! Il est avec moi, n'est ce pas ? Et le vioc n'a rien à faire la dedans !

(Shaka, soupirant) : 'Lia, le Grand Pope ne va pas être d'accord...

Au lieu de lui répondre ; le Chevalier du Lion se tourna vers son protégé :

(Aiolia) : Ecoute ce que je vais te dire, mon p'tit bonhomme ! Tout ce dont tu as à savoir, c'est que :

Il en faut peu pour être heureux !

Vraiment très peu pour être heureux !

Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire !

Un peu de viande et de caféine,

Que nous prodigue la cantine !

Quelques heures de sommeil sous le soleil !

Je dors d'ordinaire en caleçon,

Le bazar règne en ma maison !

Lithos va pour moi aux réunion,

Pendant que j'me boit une bière avec le Scorpion !

Et si je descend à Rodorio,

C'est pour faire les bordels de hauts niveaux !

~Essaye c'est bon, c'est beau !

Il en faut vraiment peu,

Très peu pour être heureux !

~Pour être heureux !

Il en faut peu pour être heureux,

Vraiment très peu pour être heureux !

Chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis !

Prenez la vie du bon côté !

Riez, donnez, mangez, combattez !

Et vous serez un félin très bien léché !

Désobéir à Athéna, oui

Ce n'est pas très grave !

Mais ça se compliquera

Si c'est Shion qui vous lave !

Si vous flâner devant un strip-tease,

C'est pas la peine de faire attention !

Mais si le fruit de votre maîtrise et de mise ;

C'est encore plus bon !

~Alors petit, as-tu compris ?

Il en faut peu pour être heureux,

Très peu pour être heureux !

~Pour être heureux !

Et tu verras qu'tout est réglé

Lorsqu'on passe outre

Le profil de Chevalier !

Alors ne sois pas stressé d'être un de nos guerriers !

Il en faut vraiment peu, très peu, pour être heureux !

Il en faut peu pour être heureux !

Vraiment très peu pour être heureux !

Chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis !

Prenez la vie du bon côté !

Riez, dormez, manger, combattez !

Et vous serez un félin très bien léché !

~Et vous serez un félin très bien léché !

* * *

Voilà ! Journée finie !

Bon, rien à dire ? Gâteaux ?

Soit, bye et Bisoux-Nuggets !


	30. Disque twenty four : Lost Canvas

Salut-Nuggets !

Bon bah... On y va ? (Oui je n'ai rien à dire... bizarre ?)

Kotone : Du chat je ne suis pas sure... Du Lynx oui ! Heureuse que cela t'ais plus l'amie ! Oui essaye ; ça mange pas d'pain !

Donc aujourd'hui : chanson normale. Ni dure ni facile. Ni extrêmement vielle ni très récente. Qui n'est pas tirée d'une comédie musicale (miracle !). Sur quelqu'un qu'on met trop souvent de côté !

La chanson est sorti en 2010 donc. Elle a fait la célébrité de la chanteuse ; écrite par Kerredine Soltani. On l'entend encore aujourd'hui (comparée à certaines des chansons que j'ai déjà faites ; c'est dingue !). Sinon je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autres... Faut juste écouter un peu la radio...

Donc ! Vous devez trouver : -Le nom de la chanteuse

-Le nom de la chanson

-Le nom du perso représenté

Voilou ! On commence ?

* * *

Lost Canvas

Donnez moi l'immortalité, je n'en veux pas !

Un palais en haut d'un Sanctuaire, je n'en veux pas !

Donnez-moi le sceptre d'Athéna, j'en ferais quoi ?!

~Pa pa pa pa

Offrez-moi des Chevaliers d'Or, j'en ferais quoi ?!

La réputation d'une Déesse, ce n'est pas pour moi !

Offrez-moi le monde, j'en ferais quoi ?!

~Pa pa pa pa

Je veux de l'Amour, de l'Espoir et l'Universelle Paix !

Ce n'est pas en tapant ma famille que j'y arriverai !

Moi j'veux réussir sans tuer !

~Pa pa pa pa

Allons ensemble découvrir la Liberté !

Oubliez donc tous vos péchés,

Bienvenue dans ma réalité !

J'en ai marre de vos Saintes Guerres, c'est trop pour moi !

Moi j'suis pour l'alliance sans combat,et j'suis comme ça !

Je suis contre l'Anarchisme, excusez-moi !

Alone mon frère n'a rien fait pour mériter ça !

Si les Dieux faisaient moins de conneries ; on n'en serait pas là !

De toute manières, j'vous en veux pas et j'suis comme ça !

J'suis comme ça...

Je veux de l'Amour, de l'Espoir et l'Universelle Paix !

Ce n'est pas en tapant ma famille que j'y arriverai !

Moi j'veux réussir sans tuer !

~Pa pa pa pa

Allons ensemble découvrir la Liberté !

Oubliez donc tous vos péchés,

Bienvenue dans ma réalité !

e veux de l'Amour, de l'Espoir et l'Universelle Paix !

Ce n'est pas en tapant ma famille que j'y arriverai !

Moi j'veux réussir sans tuer !

~Pa pa pa pa

Allons ensemble découvrir la Liberté !

Oubliez donc tous vos péchés,

Bienvenue dans ma réalité !

* * *

Et hop !

Alors dans une semaine c'est le début du brevet chez moi. Je prendrais des "vacances de fic" à ce moment là. Pendant deux-trois semaines.. Je sais c'est triste mais je dois bien...

Soit ! J'espère que cela vous aura plut ! J'en ais baver pour celle-la donc vous avez intérêt !

J'ai envie de tripes... (La classe !)

Bye et Bisous-Nuggets !


	31. Disque twenty five: Le complexe d'Oedipe

Salut ! Et encor un retard !

...Je les collectionne...bon... encor désolé donc ? Mais comme vous êtes gentils comme tout vous n'allez pas me taper, pas vrai ?

Aujourd'hui j'vais vous faire le remake d'une histoire de canard ! Oui ça va être génial ! Et comme il n'y a plus d'anonyme ; on peut commencer tout de suite !

Donc. Le chanteur est un des plus grand chanteur français. Bon, ses chansons ne sont pas très conseillée aux faibles cœurs... Pour cause qu'il met beaucoup d'insultes de son temps.

Pour mieux le reconnaître je vous laisse une bonne partie du titre et je vous dit qu'il se trimbalait toujours avec une guitare. Il n'avait presque jamais d'orchestre.

Pour la chanson, cela doit être un de ses plus grands classique ! (elle a été aussi reprise en chanson paillarde). Elle est sortie en... j'sais pas j'ai pas trouver l'wiki... Si quelqu'un trouve vous pourrez me le dire ?

Donc vous devez trouvez (malgré le complet bazzardage !) : -Le nom du chanteur

- Le nom de la chanson

-Le nom des personnages

...On peut mettre ça dans le rating M je pense ; même si c'est moins méchant que les autres...

Voilà ! A tout de suite !

* * *

Le Complexe d'œdipe (inversé)

Mon maître n'appréciait guère les relations maternelles,

Adolescent de peu, je m'en vais voir mon amour éternel !

"Que fais tu ici, mon garçon, avec cet air déterminé ?"

Me susurre ma mère "Je viens désobéir au Français"...

"C'est un grand homme, mais il n'a pas tant de valseuses,

Il ne serait pas capable de cueillir les gueuses ,

Mais assez parlez de lui, qu'en va-t-il de toi ?

La tendresse de ta mère te manque tant que ça ?

...

Le complexe d'œdipe n'est pas si vil,

Et puis le patrimoine sort de la famille !"

Je ferais rager le maître et ses maudites paroles.

Ce fut une bonne affaire : elle baisait mieux qu'Aphrodite !

Le prof, à mon retour, me demande "Où étais-tu ?!"

Le bâfreur entendit une réponse qui ne lui a pas plu.

En sondant mon cosmos il fut surpris

D'apprendre que je n'avais pas menti.

...

Il parlait de briser la croûte glacière,

Celle qui ferait du Titanic le nom du bateaux de ma mère !

Et j'appris que celui que je pensais le plus coincé

Avait plus que de la haine envers ma mère adorée :

"T'as baisé ma femme, petite énergumène !"

"T'avais qu'à pas faire de même."

Mon argumentation lui coupa la chique,

Les Français ne résistent pas à la logique.

...

Et je reste avec l'infidélité de Camus dans l'âme,

Ce 'blême d'adolescent qui me blâme..

Quand l'heure devient sonnante,

Je connaissais enfin mon maître, maître au goût d'amiante.

Et si on eusse aimer la même femme,

Lui a bien su garder sa flamme.

Malgré cela ; il m'a gardé sous son aile

Car ce jour là, je n'avais pas menti devant le père éternel.

Pour qu'la morale soit sauve et qu'la chanson finisse,

J'baise ma mère de l'oeuil : qu'la bonne Déesse la bénisse !

* * *

Et voilou ! Maintenant vous connaissez mon point de vu sur cette histoire ! Il est assez bizarre le texte ; c'est vrai. Mais il y a des moment où je ne vois pas trop comment faire autrement !

Soit ! Crème glacée ?

Bye et bisouxx-Gelés !


	32. Disque twenty six : Le Chant des Saints

Le Chant des Chevaliers

Ami entends-tu le vol noir des grands Spectres sur le Sanctuaire ?

Ami entends-tu les cris de guerre des tes frères ?

Oh eh Chevaliers d'Or, d'Argent ou de Bronzes ; c'est l'alarme !

Ce soir l'armée d'Hadès connaîtra le prix du sang et des larmes !

C'est nous qui brisons les chaînes de la malédiction, pour Athéna !

Les Ténèbres des Enfers n'auront pas le Monde tant que nous sera là !

L'humanité sera rassurée tant qu'un Chevalier restera au combat !

Chantez compagnons ! Dans la nuit, la Liberté vous écoute !

Ici chacun sait ce qu'il est, ce qu'il fait quand il passe !

Ami si tu tombes un ami sort de l'ombre à ta place !

Oh eh Chevaliers d'Or, d'Argent ou de Bronzes ; c'est l'alarme !

Ce soir l'armée d'Hadès connaîtra le prix du sang et des larmes !

* * *

Salut'Nuggets !

Pour une fois que je ne suis pas en retard, j'fais tout à l'envers ! Et en plus c'est tout petit... On va dire que c'est les fins de série, hein ?

Donc ! Si vous avez déjà trouver ; c'est bien, c'est que vous connaissez vos cours de 3éme ! Bravo !

Sinon pour ceux qui sont largués ; voici quelques explications !

C'est une des principales chansons militaires en hommage à la résistance Française lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il n'y a pas spécialement de chanteur ; c'est que tout le monde ou presque la reprise ! La version que j'ai parodié est celle d'un groupe qui ressemble à Tryo ; et que j'ai appris en musique au collège ! (oui je raconte ma vie, c'est bien !)

Donc vous devez juste trouver le nom de la chanson ^^.

Aussi ! Comme je vous le disais il y a une semaine, je prend congé pendant 2-3 semaines. Pour renflouer les caisses !

Ah bah du coup je vous dit au revoir !

Soit, bye et bisoux-Nuggets ! ET BONNE CHANCE POUR CEUX QUI ONT LES ORAUX DU BAC (ou de tout autres examens !)

Bye !


	33. Disque twenty seven : Grand Sanctuaire

Hello-Nuggets !

On recommence ? Cool !

Avant : Comment ça va tout le monde ? Les vacances se passent bien ? Vous m'avez manqué vous savez !

Donc ! Aujourd'hui on ouvre la nouvelle saison avec une petite courte, mais sympathique ! C'est une chanson "descriptive" (elle parle d'un paysage) appartenant à une opérette de 1955 ! Cette chanson a été reprise dans le premier album des Stentors (là d'ailleurs où je l'ai trouvé, que voulez-vous ; je les adore eux !).

Quand au chanteur, il est 'assez' connu. Il est assez mort aussi...Mais il chante bien quand même ! Ce fut le premier chanteur français a obtenir un disque d'or et le seul (mais j'en suis vraiment pas sure... ça parait pas crédible...) à avoir vendu plus de 300 millions de disques !

Si j'arrive même pas à être sure sur mes informations ,ça va pas allez...

Allez ! Enjoyez bien ce premier disque !

* * *

Grand Sanctuaire

Sous le climat qui fait rêver les habitants de France,

Sous le soleil qui fait mûrir les espoirs de liberté,

Dans tous les coins, on peut voir des danses,

Des danses signes de la fin des Guerres Saintes, du début de la Paix

Et pour qu'il ait dans son cœur plus de charme,

Les Spectres se joignent aux Chevaliers sans armes !

Ô Grand Sanctuaire !

Aux paysages extraordinaire,

Aux temples blancs de craies,

Secoués de temps en temps par des Guerres sans intêret !

Ô Grand Sanctuaire,

Ce sont nos imaginations qui t'a donné

Ton décor et tes Chevaliers,

Ô Grand Sanctuaire !

Dans vos rêves, entendez-vous leurs danses accompagnées

De la mélodie de Sorrento et sa flûte traversière

Et des tempos de la harpe de Pharaon et la lyre d'Orphée ?

Ce sont ses rondes qui font valser le Grand Sanctuaire !

C'est la chanson qui vient bercer, toutes les nuits,

Les amoureux du monde entiers qu'il a séduit !

Ô Grand Sanctuaire !

Aux paysages extraordinaire,

Aux temples blancs de craies,

Secoués de temps en temps par des Guerres sans intêret !

Ô Grand Sanctuaire,

Ce sont nos imaginations qui t'a donné

Ton décor et tes Chevaliers,

Ô Grand Sanctuaire !

Ô Grand Sanctuaire !

Aux paysages extraordinaire,

Aux temples blancs de craies,

Secoués de temps en temps par des Guerres sans intêret !

Ô Grand Sanctuaire,

Ce sont nos imaginations qui t'a donné

Ton décor et tes Chevaliers,

Ô Grand Sanctuaire !

* * *

Ah... Aimé ou pas aimé ?

J'ai à vous demandé : Est ce que je dois continuez ? Est ce que cette fic est 'intemporelle' ? Parce que je trouve que ce style est un peu laissé à l'abandon...

Enfin bref ! Dans tous les cas, je vous retrouve Mercredi prochain !

Bye et Bisoux-Nuggets !


	34. Disque twenty eight: Madame la Prêtresse

Salut-Bonjour !

Merci ! Vous me faîtes chaud au cœur ! Merci de votre support ! Je vous aime !

Hum, sinon ! Aujourd'hui, chanson 'gag'. Pourquoi gag ? Parce qu'elle décrit la plus grosse gourde qu'aurait pu faire les Spectres ! Et comment le dire à Pandore ? En chanson, voyons !

Donc vous savez que cela se passe au Enfers. Malgré que le Sanctuaire soit aussi le bastion des bêtises en tout genre, les Enfers sont aussi un lieu où on performe dans cette catégorie... M'enfin ! C'est bien les Enfers !?

Pour ce qui est de la chanson, elle n'est plus du nouvelle âge. Elle date de 1935 ! (Et oui, j'vais chercher de plus en plus loin...) Elle fut reprise dans les éditions Ray Ventura en 1936. On la vit aussi en 1967, et plus récemment dans le Club Dorothée !

Pour l'auteur-compositeur ; si vous ne trouver pas, c'est pas grave.. C'est assez dur ! Il est né le 28 janvier 1908 à Constantinople et mort le 29 octobre 1998 à Paris. C'est tous que vous aurez, vu qu'j'ai pas trop trouvé de truc intéressant sur lui... Merci Wikipédia !

* * *

Bon... Enjoy ! (and laught ?)

Tout va très bien, Madame la Prêtresse !

"-Allô ? Allô ? Eaque ?

Quelles nouvelles ?

Je suis absente depuis quinze jours,

Au bout du fil

Je vous appelle ;

Que trouverai-je à mon retour ?"

"-Tout va très bien, Madame la prêtresse

Tout va très bien, tout va très bien !

Pourtant, il faut, il faut que l'on vous confesse :

On déplore un tout petit rien !

Une simple broutille, une idiotie !

La destruction de votre instrument favori !

Mais, à part ça, Madame la Prêtresse :

Tout va très bien ! Tout va très bien !"

"-Allô ? Allô ? Minos ?

Quelles nouvelles ?

Ma divine harpe détruite aujourd'hui ?

Expliquez-moi,

Juge fidèle :

Comment cela s'est-il produit ?"

"-Cela n'est rien, Madame la Prêtresse,

Cela n'est rien, tout va très bien.

Pourtant il faut, il faut que l'on vous confesse,

On déplore un tout petit rien :

Elle a péri dans l'aléa

Qui ravagea la Guibecca !

Mais, à part ça, Madame la Prêtresse :

Tout va très bien ! Tout va très bien !"

"-Allô ? Allô ? Rhadamanthe ?

Quelles nouvelles ?

La Guibecca a donc brûler ?

Expliquez-moi,

Mon Spectre modèle,

Comment cela s'est-il passé ?"

"-Cela n'est rien, Madame la Prêtresse !

Cela n'est rien, tout va très bien.

Pourtant il faut, il faut que l'on vous confesse :

On déplore un tout petit rien !

Si la Guibecca brûla, Madame,

C'est qu'le château était en flammes !

Mais, à part ça, Madame la Prêtresse;

Tout va très bien ! Tout va très bien !"

"-Allô, Allô ? Valentine ?

Quelles nouvelles ?

Notre château est donc détruit !

Expliquez-moi,

Car je chancelle :

Comment cela s'est-il produit ?"

"-Eh ben voilà, Madame la Prêtresse :

Apprenant d'Hadés avait failli à son rôle

Et à peine fut-elle au courant que notre altesse

Perséphone a voulu reprendre le contrôle !

Et c'est en envoyant un avis de guerre

Su'elle renversa la cendrière !

Mettant le feu à tout les Enfers

Qui se consuma, de l'air à la terre, à l'endroit et à l'envers,

La Guibecca faisant parti du palais

Ne fut pas un exception au brasier !

Et s'est ainsi qu'en un moment :

On vit s'consummé votre instrument !

Mais à part ça, Madame la Prêtresse,

Tout va très bien ! Tout va très bien !

* * *

Allez savoir pourquoi que quand y'a un incident aux Enfers, forcement il faut que ça m'implique !...

(C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait !)

Enfin, bref ! J'espère que cela vous aura plut ! Allez ! Bye et Bisoux-Nuggets !


	35. Disque twenty nine : Le Sanctuaire (bis)

Salut-Nuggets !

On continue dans le facile, tant qu'on y est ! ^^

Et quand j'dis facile c'est limite enfantin ! Donc pour la peine vous n'aurai que les dates !

Donc les voici : année de l'album : avril 1968

: chanteur : avril 1943-/(pas mort)

La chanson d'origine passe encor beaucoup sur les radios ! Voilà ! Enjoy un p'tit tour du Sanctuaire à une heure peu commune ^^

* * *

Le Sanctuaire s'éveille

Je suis le coq du village de Rodorio,

Et le Cap Sounion se réveille les pieds dans l'eau.

Les temples ont encore certains Chevaliers,

Et les bordels leurs habitués.

Il est cinq heures,

Le Sanctuaire s'éveille,

Le Sanctuaire s'éveille.

Aphrodite nous fait une danse à découvert

Et Shura se fond au milieu des pervers.

Kanon rentre des Enfers,

Shion observe l'univers.

Il est cinq heures,

Le Sanctuaire s'éveille,

Le Sanctuaire s'éveille.

Camus doit supporter un Scorpion

Shaka commence sa méditation.

Saga prend ses cachtons,

Alors que plus bas, Mu réveille un petit garçon.

Il est cinq heures,

Le Sanctuaire s'éveille,

Le Sanctuaire s'éveille.

Le temple d'Athéna attend sa déesse,

Partie dans les îles grâce à sa grande richesse.

Le Soleil se lève doucement sur la Grèce,

Pendant qu'un Lion ronronne sous des caresses.

Il est cinq heures,

Le Sanctuaire s'éveille,

Le Sanctuaire s'éveille.

Angelo finit sa cigarette,

Aioros reste sous la couette,

Dohko, lui veut sa biquette,

Et Aldebaran se refait un sandwich à la mimolette.

Il est cinq heures,

Le Sanctuaire s'éveille,

Le Sanctuaire s'éveille.

Shun aime en ce moment le Cygne

Et Ikki s'en résigne.

Seiya se suffit à l'italienne féline

Et Shiryu prend l'avion pour la Chine.

Il est cinq heures,

Le Sanctuaire se lève.

Il est cinq heures,

Je n'ai pas sommeil.

* * *

Et si vous demandez qui est le narrateur ; bah c'est le pauvre Spectre qui passait par là ! Toc !

Si vous trouvez des Chevaliers que j'ai pas casé, vous m'le dîtes ! (A part les cinq autres Bronzes, qui, pour moi, vivent au manoir Kido)

Enfin voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Et encor un grand MERCI de me suivre depuis si longtemps ! (bon ça fait pas des années que j'ai commencé, mais quand même !)

Allez ! Bye et Bisoux-Nuggets !


	36. Disque thirty : Guerre Sainte

Salut-Nuggets !

Je ne peux pas vous l'affirmer, mais je pense que ce sera une semaine difficile ! (J'ai pas encor fait la prochaine en fait...^^)

Donc aujourd'hui, vous allez morfler ! Niark !

Cette chanson est du pur punk. Faut bien changer, hein ? Et je pense faire du métal après. Si d'ailleurs vous pouvez me donner des groupes français ça m'arrangerai ; je sais que vous êtes férues de métal ^^

Du pur punk je disais ! Elle est une des chansons que vous avez que dans le CD, celle qu'on ne voit jamais parce qu'on écoute que celle qu'on aime ! ;p

Sortie en 2000, dans un des plus grand groupe de punk jamais connu ; dont le bassiste porte le même pseudo que moi ! Fière la fille ^^ Le groupe a débuté en 1988 et leur plus grand titre se basent sur...la politique...c'est du punk, hein ?

Bon ! On y va pour la torture ? (Au sens pour littéraire. C'est pas du joli, les pauvres...)

* * *

Guerre Sainte

Devant les Chevaliers d'Or et D'Argent,

Je sens venir mes derniers instants !

Le premier sang déjà coulé,

Les Bronzes savent très bien comment m'achever !

La mise à mort à commencé !

La Guerre Sainte va s'achever !

La mise à mort à commencé !

Pour moi c'est bientôt terminé !

J'essaie bien de les tuer,

Mais impossible d'y arriver !

Cette défaite devient régulière,

Mais pas question d'baisser les yeux à terre !

La mise à mort à commencé !

La Guerre Sainte va s'achever !

La mise à mort à commencé !

Pour moi c'est bientôt terminé !

Pourtant j'avais rien demandé !

J'étais heureux, près de notre Majesté !

Et je pleure déjà ce dernier,

Car Athéna n'fait pas les choses à moitié !

La mise à mort à commencé !

La Guerre Sainte va s'achever !

La mise à mort à commencé !

Pour moi c'est bientôt terminé !

* * *

Voilà ! C'est un peu violent pour l'ennemi ; mais c'est mon point de vue ! Applicable à tout ennemi de la 'Déesse' de la Guerre. Hélas.

Enfin bref ! Je ne peux pas vous promettre non plus une chanson plus joyeuse pour la prochaine fois ! Déprimant la fic, hein ?! A part pour les Athéniens !

M'enfin ! Aller, Bye et Bisouxx-Nuggets !


	37. Disque thirty-one : Treize

Bonjour !

En ces jours de canicule, nous continuons sur notre lancée !

(ou se croire Indiana Jones dans la désert.)

Difficile la dernière ? Celle qui suit est (un peu) plus simple. Mais pas plus joyeuse pour autant ! Mais cette fois, nous regardons de l'autre côté !

Pour les infos : Groupe de neo-métal et de rock alternatif de 1997, que je ne connais pas trop. C'est PetitPentagram qui me l'a dit ! La chanson est la quatrième piste de leur dernière album Alphabet Prison en 2006.

Enjoy !

* * *

Treize

Tous orphelins, certains son frères, armes en main

Une gosse les manipule, Une Déesse a choisi leurs macabres destins

Destinés à devenir des machines à tuer

Ils finiront par apprécier les faits !

Soudain l'un dégénère, il en va jusqu'à tuer son frère

Flèche braquée, dague ensanglantée, mort d'un Sagittaire

Un de plus, un de moins ; de toutes façons ils gagnent à chaque fois !

Pa vu, pas pris, ni vu, ni connus, ce Chevalier n'avait qu'à pas être là !

Le Sanctuaire déteste le calme

Pour y remédier, cet homme a vendu son âme.

Dans tous les temples où tout est permis,

Pas une âme qui vive en paix

Remet ta cloth, reprends ta parties,

Connais la loi du plus fort !

Bien trop jeunes pour avoir une raison

La Violence règne et a fait du Sanctuaire sa maison,

Le viol aussi n'y est pas étrangé,

Tout est bon pour se faire respecté !

Soudain cinq mioches débarquent,

Se frottent aux dix et laissent leurs marques !

Un de plus, un de moins ; de toutes façons ils gagnent à chaque fois !

Pa vu, pas pris, ni vu, ni connus, ces Chevaliers n'avaient qu'à pas être là !

Le Sanctuaire déteste le calme,

Pour y remédier, ils tuent les Dieux sans se soucier de leurs blâmes !

Dans tous les temples où tout est permis,

Pas une âme qui vive en paix

Remet ta cloth, reprends ta parties,

Connais la loi du plus fort !

Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire

Maintenant que les Enfers

sont à la pages des faits divers ?

Au sommet du monde,

Cette Déesse, d'un rire immonde

se joue des humains sur lesquels elle gronde !

L'Olympe déteste le calme

Pour y remédier, les Dieux condamnent !

Dans tous les temples où tout est permis,

Pas une âme qui vive en paix

Remet ta cloth, reprends ta parties,

Connais la loi du plus fort !

Dans tous les temples où tout est permis,

Pas une âme qui vive en paix

Remet ta cloth, reprends ta parties,

Connais la loi du plus fort !

* * *

Voilà ! J'suis assez fière de ce chapitre (fait à l'arrache, faut l'avouer ^^)

Allez ! Bye et Bisoux-Nuggets !


	38. Disque thirty-two : Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

Salut-Nuggets !

Aujourd'hui chanson plus gentille ^^ Moins violente pour Kotone ^^ En fait cette chanson, je l'ai sorti de mes archives les plus anciennes, donc évidemment le style différencie quelque peu ! Voilà !

Donc ! Plus précisément : c'est une chanson sortie le 31 mars 2010 et l'interprète (qui est une fille ! On se sent moins seule dans ce monde de mec du coup !) fut découverte dans la Nouvelle Star 2009, où elle finit troisième !

Je vous demande : -De qui ça parle ?

-Qui est la chanteuse

-Quel est le nom de la chanson

Pas plus d'infos, le titre donne déjà la réponse ^^

* * *

Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

Combien de fois faut-il

Vous dire que ce ne sont pas des sourcils !?

Je ne veux pas être pris pour une femme !

Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

Je ne veux pas de combats entre congénères !

Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

Ca me rajouterai du travail à faire !

Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

Je ne voudrai pas les laisser passer,

Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

Mais ma gentillesse me résout à les oublier !

Je vous jure, l'prochain

Qui m'traite de mouton, il verra bien

Que le Chevalier du Bélier n'a pas de réputation pour rien !

Mais ma gentillesse un jour me prendra !

Nan, Angelo c'est pas ça que je voulait dire...

C'est pas ça que je voulait dire...

Nan, je ne te fais pas taire

T'es juste un peu terre à terre...

Mais ça commence à me plaire !

Je ne veux plus quitter ton salon !

Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

J'avais pas trop d'attirance pour mes congénères,

Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

Mais vu que tu m'a fait boire plusieurs verres...

Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

De tes charmes, je ne peux plus me passer !

Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

Mais ma gentillesse me résout à les oublier !

J'te jure que l'prochain

Qui m'embrasse, il verra bien

Que les Chevaliers du Bélier n'appartient qu'au Cancer, non pas pour rien !

Mais ma gentillesse un jour me perdra !

Nan, Saga c'est pas ce que je voulait dire !...

C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Nan, je ne t'ai pas tromper..

En fait si, mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

Et puis toi, tu ne fais que m'ennuyer !

Arrêtez avec vos questions !

Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

Le Gémeau est un éternel coincé !

Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

Et le Cancer ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez !

Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

C'est deux là sont des amours entêtés !

Nan,Nan,Nan,Nan

Mais ma raison me résout à les oublier !

J'vous jure que l'prochain

Qui m'aguiche, il verra bien

Que le Chevalier du Bélier n'a plus besoin de rien !

Mais au final, c'est ma gourmandise qui me perdra !

* * *

Ehehehehe oui mon p'tit agneau, débarrassé de deux vices tu en retombe dans un autre ^^

Chanson sur quelqu'un trop souvent oublié !

Qui se tape deux beaux mecs en même temps ! Le chanceux, va !

Allez hop ! Bye et Bisoux-Nuggets !


	39. Juke-Box five : Shiryu versus Shura

Salut-Nuggets !

Retard ! Yeh ! Bon, assez rigolé ; pour me faire pardonner : je retourne aux origines ! La chanson aujourd'hui est un générique ! Comme dans les premiers temps de cette fic ^^ !

Vous devez juste trouver le nom de la série !

La série dont il est question doit être avec Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, Ulysse 31 et Dragon Ball une des séries phares du Club Dorothée ! Commence en 1978 sur Antenne 2.

Voilà ! Bon enjoy !

* * *

Shiryu versus Shura

Là-haut, là-haut,

Très loin dans l'espace

Près de Mars aux merveilleux éclats

Le ciel garde encore la trace

Du Duel de Shiryu et Shura !

Ils avaient quittés la Terre

A la fin d'un sanglant combat !

Shura connait désormais les intentions réelles du Sanctuaire

Et la ruse de Saga !

Et le Capricorne donna son épée aiguisée

Pour vaincre l'ennemi et surtout pour Athéna !

Le Dragon en armure dorée

Redescendit sur la planète pour donner son cosmos à Seiya !

Shiryu versus Shura,

Voici le combat qui vient de s'achever !

* * *

Oui c'est une chanson version minuscule ^^ Oui je ne trouve plus rien à parodier ! Arggg !

Si vous pouvez (encor..) me donner des titres, et je prend tous en matière de chansons françaises ! Je vous en serai reconnaissante !

Enfin bref ! Merci à tous de me suivre ! Je vous aime, Bisoux-Nuggets !


	40. Disque thirty-three : La Wyveern

Salut-Nuggets !

Aujourd'hui, un chanson tout à fait normale, pas difficile sympatoche. Mais elle a un petit détail : c'est la dernière de ce recueil..

Ne pleurez pas ! (même si ça m'étonnerait que vous le fassiez réellement, hein ^^) J'ai tellement du mal à trouver de quoi parodier que le résultat est vraiment médiocre, et je préfère arrêter que vous proposer de la moise ! Mais j'ai en vue un nouveau concept, et je continuerai les Gaidens !

Soit ! C'est une chanson qui date de 1983, qui parle d'un espéce de cow-boys déserteur...Si j'ai bien comprit ! Le chanteur n'est pas forcement très connu, mais il a chanté avec les grands de l'historique musical français : genre Charles Trenet, Edith Piaf, tout ça ! Voilà !

Je vous demande : -Le nom de la chanson

-Le nom du chanteur

-Le nom du personnage décrit, et le personnage qui chante (souvent mis en couple avec le précédent, d'ailleurs ^^)

Bonne chance !

* * *

La Wyveern

Il a un rire silencieux,

Dans le fond des yeux, deux anneaux d'or,

Il a son cœur dédié à son dieu.

~La Wyveern

Certains le trouve affreux,

Quand il sort loin, dehors.

Ce qu'on dit de lui, il en sait peu.

~La Wyveern

Il aurai pu être un grand homme,

Un avocat, un homme à femme,

Prendre une lyre et être musicien,

Mais sa vie à lui, elle est dans ses poings !

Il pouvait être recruter par le Sanctuaire,

Mais il préféra les Enfers,

Il a une centaine de frères !

~La Wyveern

Il a vu défiler les contrats,

Les Bouteilles de Whisky, de vin et de mauvaise foi,

Pour enfin venir travailler au tribunal des lois.

~La Wyveern

Souvent, je deviens :

~ Wyveern

Mon ciel, c'est le sien :

~La Wyveern

Je suis comme lui :

~La Wyveern

J'ai plus de patrie

~La Wyveern

J'ai plus de maison

~La Wyveern

Mais la haine de Poséidon,

~La Wyveern

C'est toi qui a raison :

~La Wyveern

Chacun a ses horizons !

Il a toujours le sang froid,

Les colères de Pandore, lui n'en veut pas,

Il lui ferme la porte au nez.

~La Wyveern

L'amitié n'est pas un droit,

Dans les livres, il ne la cite pas.

Il ne conçoit pas d'être apprécier.

~La Wyveern

Il aurai pu être un grand homme,

Un avocat, un homme à femme,

Prendre une lyre et être musicien,

Mais sa vie à lui, elle est dans ses poings !

Il a un rire silencieux,

Dans le fond des yeux, deux anneaux d'or,

Il a son cœur dédié à son dieu.

~La Wyveern

Certains le trouve affreux,

Quand il sort loin, dehors.

Ce qu'on dit de lui, il en sait peu.

Il a le cœur au bort des coups,

Ce qu'on dit de lui, il s'en fout

~La Wyveern !

* * *

Pour l'honneur de la dernière chanson, je suis heureuse de la faire sur ce Spectre ! Qu'il est beau notre Juge, pas vrai ?! ^^

Soit ! Grand partage de toute les merveilleuses pâtisseries que je me suis vue offrir au cour de cette fics, et je remercie infiniment tout ce qui m'ont suivie !

A la prochaine et Bisoux-Nuggets à tous !


End file.
